Star Wars: Geass Front
by the Perspicacious Loris
Summary: Prequel to Gundam Front. Two years since the black Rebellion, The New Sith Imperium now rules the planet Geass. Only one can stop them and their quest for The Power Of Kings: His name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Crossover with Star Wars and Gundam.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Geass Front

This is a prologue to one of my other works, _Star Wars: Gundam Front_. This story was referenced in my aforementioned work. If you do not really understand the events before and after the book, I suggest you read _Gundam Front_ first. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: Code Geass, Gundam and Star Wars are owned by their respective owners. All rights reserved.

Prologue

It all began as a simple day; one year after The Black Knights failed in it's revolution to liberate Japan from The Empire of Britannia. With Zero apparently dead, things returned to normal somewhat. But all that changed when the invasion began.

On every television, on every screen, regular broadcasts were interrupted by a mysterious video. A man drenched in shadows then appeared to the world, stating the words that'll ignite the planet…

"_You cannot see us, for we are shadows. You cannot deny us, for we are everywhere. We are The New Sith Imperium, and we… are… legion!"_

Suddenly, great warship appeared out of nowhere from space and suddenly and without provocation, rained fired unto the planet. In just a few short minutes, all that was left of more than a quarter of the world's total landmass was a plain of glass. Thirty percent of the total world's population, including the leadership of the world's superpowers, was dead in a matter of minutes. And then the mobile dolls appeared; swarms of advanced mecha fell from the sky, obliterating what leaderless resistance remained. Despite fierce resistance from Britannia's remaining Knightmare Frame's In just a few days, the entire planet was under The Control of the Sith; stripped of its rights, its freedom, even its dignity, the planet was given the

Designation _system 11, 1__st__ sphere_.

A year has passed since the invasion, and the Sith continues to tighten its iron grip on the planet, especially in Japan. But The Sith are not here merely to conquer, but to seek a great power. A power that only a few can fully control. _A power of kings_.

Soon, one person will find new allies

Soon, he will strike back at The Sith

Soon, he will face a malevolent darkness only he can face.

And soon he will choose, and the fate of untold billions will be decided.

His name… is Lelouch Lamperouge.

A/N: _ sorry for only posting the prologue, but I have to formulate more ideas for the story. And just so you know, I'll still be doing _Gundam Front_, so those who are reading it, don't worry. Ciao!_


	2. 1st move: Light moves knight

A/N: Just so you know, I'm listing on what happened to Japan during The Sith Invasion: The Sith's bombardment of the planet was so coordinated and précised that portions of the planet managed to survive the mass bombardment while the surrounding area bur

A/N: Just so you know, I'm listing on what happened to Japan during The Sith Invasion: The Sith's bombardment of the planet was so coordinated and précised that portions of the planet managed to survive the mass bombardment while the surrounding area burned. Japan was a prime example of this: The Settlements was blasted to bits while The Ghetto areas remained relatively unharmed. After the bombardment, The Order of The Black Knights quickly established control over Japan. Unfortunately, they proved no match for arrival of The Sith's mobile Doll units five minutes later; which, aside from being more numerous and highly more advanced, also took advantage of The Knightmare frame's reliance of Landspinners for movement by targeting their Landspinner skates, taking away their advantage of speed and maneuverability. In the aftermath of the Invasion, Dark Lord of The Sith Kaine, leader of The New Sith Imperium, appointed his apprentice Darth Cerberus as governor-commissar of System 11. Upon his arrival on the planet, Darth Cerberus ordered his capital of Tartarus to be built on the ruins of The Tokyo Settlement, Darth Cerberus' reign is marked by public executions, secret police, and massive military parades.

Now on with the story! Oh, and just to warn you in advance, there will be a lot of expository dialogue and descriptions in this chapter in order to expand what happened to Lelouch and the rest of The Code Geass gang after the invasion and

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Mobile Suit Gundam (several characters from Gundam Seed appears in this story), or Star Wars. However, I do own all OC's in this story.

Opening move: Light moves knight

_November 14, 2018 A.T.B, Geass System time. Galactic time: 38 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin). Sol Time: November 14, 1998_

-I-

The Planet Geass; from the skies it looked peaceful and serene.

But looks can be deceptive.

On the ground, more than one-fourth of the planet's total landmass has been turned into glass. Thirty percent of the populace is dead; the survivors struggling just to get by. And the planet is no longer called Geass, but is referred to as system 11, 1st sphere.

_System 11_; a once proud planet now called by a mere number.

-I-

Orbiting above the planet was an entire fleet of Sith Interdictor star destroyers. Based on the great Sith battlecruisers used by their predecessors more than four millennia ago, each Interdictor was armed with 60 Quad turbolasers, 15 laser cannons, 20 ion cannons, and 25 Plasma cannons; enough firepower to glass an area the size of France. Not only that, but in orbit were five Libra-class mobile battle-bases; enormous star-shaped bases with enough firepower to glass an entire continent by itself.

However, The Geass System is located in no strategic position, and aside from Sakuradite, contains no valuable resources. Why The Sith will go to such great lengths to guard such a system is a mystery.

And that mystery is what Jedi knights Anakin Solo, his apprentice Kira Yamato, Tahiri Veila, and her apprentice Cagalli Yule Atha are trying to solve.

-I-

"Unidentified ship, you are approaching restricted airspace; state your business, or be destroyed." A sith officer said to the approaching _Hermes_-class transport. "We are emissaries from The Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, requesting permission to enter Libra battle-base _Rapture_." The pilot of the transport answered. "Well, you do have the proper codes; carry on. But be warned; those black knight terrorists are getting bolder at attacking our battle-stations via those space elevators." The officer said.

Contrary to what The Sith Propaganda machine are saying that all organized resistance in The Geass system was eradicated, there were still pockets of organized resistance spread all over the planet; The European Liberation Army, The alliance to restore Britannia, et cetera. But the most dangerous of them all were the remnants of The Order of The Black Knights, once again under the leadership of their mysterious leader Zero. Despite the attempts of The Sith to stamp them out, The Black Knights continually outsmart, outmaneuver, and outfought all that The Sith sent to eradicated them. What's more dangerous was that, somehow, the black knights managed to find a way to infiltrate the newly-built space elevators that link the Libra battle-bases to The Sakuradite mines, giving them a steady stream of energy to power their weapons systems. With the ability to strike the battle-bases themselves, The Sith began to use increasingly harsh methods to destroy The Black Knights

The transport entered one of the battle-bases many hangers; above them were rows of agile and deadly Sith fighters, including the feared Wraith Scarab stealth fighter, below them chrome-plated sith troopers armed with Heat-ray rifles that can melt 3 centimeters of durasteel as if they were paper. Once the transport was docked, four figures came out via the transport ramp. They wore heavy brown cloaks, their hoods obscuring their facial features. A protocol droid came forward to greet them.

"I am THX-1974; please follow me to the counseling chambers." The droid said. he then led the figures out of the hanger into the counseling chambers.

During the trip to the counseling chambers, a few Sith personal, including a few Dark Jedi who happen to be stationed on the battle-base on the job of "Morale management", noticed how odd these "ZAFT emissaries" were. For one thing, they're obviously not wearing the standard ZAFT uniform, and the dark Jedi especially noticed a strange aura surrounding them, as if they were force-sensitive. However, they either dismissed it or turned to more important duties; after all, coordinators have a higher awareness to the force than normal human beings do, but a small percentage of them happen to be force-sensitive.

A few minutes later, THX-1974 led them to the counseling chambers; a large room with a long table in the middle with enough seats for 22 people and a holoprojector. At the back of the room was a tapestry depicting a stylized battle between The Sith and the Jedi (of course, the Sith was winning in the tapestry). "Please make yourself comfortable; I shall tell my lords that you are here." THX-1974 said. the droid then promptly left the room, closing the door behind them. The four figures then removed their hoods to reveal that, of course, they weren't ZAFT emissaries, but in actuality were Jedi knights. But these were no ordinary Jedi.

They were Jedi Masters' Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila and their two apprentices; Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yule Atha; four of the Jedi Order's most esteemed Jedi knights.

-I-

"I got a bad feeling about this, master." Kira said. Anakin chuckled. "You always have a bad feeling, Kira."

"I know, master; but I sensed that something is happening… elsewhere. Are you sure that we'll discover what the Sith are seeking here in this battle-base?" Kira asked. "Possibly; from what the spooks in DISC uncovered about the Sith, Govenor-Commisars are required to send a monthly report to Korriban showing the current status of their systems. Even if Darth Cerberus is Darth Kaine's apprentice, he is most likely still required to do the report." Anakin said. he spotted a Datapad on the table and started trying to hack into it.

"Tahiri, Cagalli; look for any bugs or wiretaps in the room." Anakin said. "Sure." Tahiri stated. The two then closed their eyes and concentrated. After a while, they opened their eyes and shook their heads. "No bugs here." Cagalli said. Anakin worked diligently to hack into the Sith Mainframe. "Okay; binary-nine coding accepted, firewalls disabled, viral data scavengers reprogrammed." Anakin muttered to himself. Okay, I'm-" but then the Datapad flickered to black; after a few seconds, it rebooted, showing the message "Failsafe enabled; all security systems have been successfully rebooted. Security levels have been raised to deadlocked status."

Anakin slammed his fist on the table. "Felgercarb! The system's completely locked-down!" Kira approached him and started to work with the Datapad. "Let me try." He said. Anakin chuckled. "Come on, Kira; even though you're a coordinator, deadlocked computers uses random binary encoding to prevent enemy infiltration. It'll take even a supercomputer with a full-force attack 5 years to hack into a deadlocked Sith security sys-" "I'm in!" Kira shouted.

Anakin, Tahiri, and Cagalli rushed to Kira's side and saw sure enough that Kira has entered right into the entire digital network of The New Sith Imperium. Cagalli smiled. "That's my brother, for yeah!" she lightly punched Kira on the shoulder. "Dang, he's even more a tekkie than you, Ani." Tahiri playfully said. Anakin merely smiled. "Yeah, pretty much."

-I-

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Rapture_, Admiral Raius of The Battlefleet _Wrath of Exar Kun_ looked at THX-1974 with surprise. "What do you say?" he asked. "The emissaries are in fact Jedi Knights, I suppose." The droid calmly stated. Admiral Raius' second-in-command, Commander Kailos, looked on in worry. "This can't be happening, if Darth Cerberus finds out that we let Jedi Knights infiltrate the _Rapture_, he'll surely-" but Admiral Raius raised his hand.

"Settle down, Kailos; I shall contact Darth Cerberus myself and tell him of the news. As long as those bloody Black Knights do not attempt another raid on the Battle-bases, our punishment shall be lessened somewhat." He said. "As you wish, Admiral; but what of the Jedi knights?" Kailos asked. Admiral Raius looked at him. "We couldn't let some Jedi Knight hack into our mainframe, shall we? Send in the Centurions."

-I-

Admiral Raius was right about one thing; there was a Jedi Knight hacking into their mainframe (Four Jedi Knights, to be exact). Unfortunately, there was the fact that he assumed that The Order of The Black Knights wouldn't launch another raid on The Battle-bases.

He was wrong about that.

On board the _Rapture_, the 50 foot tall Space elevator finally arrived. The two Sith guards then locked the Elevator in place and prepared to receive the battle-base's shipment of Sakuradite. "I hate my job." One of The Sith Trooper commented. "Ditto; how are we gonna see some action when we're stuck on frakkin shipment duty?" his colleague stated. "Oh, well; let's just get this over with." The first sith trooper stated. The doors of the Space Elevator then opened, but then stepped out a slim figure wearing a weird helmet-like mask, followed by a young woman with long strange green hair and another young woman with red hair. "Sorry; the Sakuradite delivery was… postponed." The man with the mask said.

"What the… It's Zero; Blast him!" one of the Sith troopers said. the two raised their rifles, but Zero then calmly said, "Kill yourselves." Suddenly, a bird-like sigil came out of his helmet and bounced from the first sith trooper to the second. "YES, MILORD!" the two then dropped their rifles, pulled out their blaster pistols, aiming it to their heads, and pulled the trigger.

Lelouch chuckled. "That was too easy." He commented. "Are you sure that we can capture Darth Cerberus here, Zero?" Kallen asked him. Lelouch chuckled. "Please, Kallen; call me Lelouch. And besides; what better way to kill a snake than to cut off its head?" He stated. "Come on, let's go." Lelouch then started to walk forward, followed by C.C and Kallen.

It was amazing that Lelouch managed to survive the Sith Bombardment; in fact, it was considered a miracle that he was going to one of The Black Knight's base far from any of the bombarded areas when it began. Fortunately, the base was well-hidden, and managed to escape the detection of The Sith. A few months later, Lelouch was surprised to see C.C and Kallen arriving at the base inside a Mobile Suit. With the help of the two, he managed to rebuild The Order of The Black Knights, and The Sith Invasion only deepened his desire to create a new world.

However, C.C only walked a few inches before collapsing. "C.C!" Lelouch shouted. He took off his helmet and rushed to C.C's side, cradling her in his arms. C.C opened to see Lelouch staring at her, worry in his eyes. "You okay?" Lelouch asked. "A little." C.C answered. Lelouch helped C.C up and asked her, "What happened?"

"I sensed something. Something…bad." She shook her head, "Its nothing, let's continue." Lelouch nodded and put his helmet back on. The three continued on their way.

-I-

Elsewhere, Admiral Raius fell to the floor, dead. "You're incompetence has cost us dearly, Admiral Raius." Darth Cerberus growled. Like his appearance, His voice was far from human; it was raspy and metallic, and full of malevolent intent. Darth Cerberus retracted his forearm-mounted impact spike and looked at Captain Kailos, who was trying his best to hide his growing fear. "Do not disappoint me, _Admiral_ Kailos." He said. Admiral Kailos apprehensively bowed. "Yes, Lord Cerberus." He said.

Darth Cerberus then looked at the holoprojector at the middle of the bridge. "I sense a strong force aura near The Space Elevator; _they _are here." He stated. Admiral Kailos walked up to him. "What do you mean 'they', milord?" he said. "Why, the reason why we conquered this pathetic planet. The one who possesses the power of kings, and the one who bestows that said power." Darth Cerberus answered. A small pedestal rose in front of Darth Cerberus, who promptly pressed a button on it. The holoprojector flickered to life to show a picture of Lelouch in full zero attire

"What is it that drives you to destroy the world, Lelouch Lamperouge: is it to make a new world, one where everyone lives in perfect peace and harmony, especially your lame sister? Or is it revenge; revenge against all who wronged you, especially the ones that killed your beloved mother? Whatever path you choose, it all remains the same; you are driven by your fear. And with fear comes anger, and with anger comes hate, and with hate… comes The Dark Side." Darth Cerberus' chuckled. That chuckle soon grew into malevolent laughter, one full of malice and anger.

And so the game begins…

Next time in Geass Front: what began as a simple intelligence-gathering mission soon escalates as Anakin, Tahiri, Kira, and Cagalli find themselves against the Sith's latest line of battle droids, codenamed _Centurion_. Meanwhile, Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C also find their mission to locate Darth Cerberus to be more dangerous than expected as they run into a band of Dark Jedi. These two parties, both with different goals and motivations, are about to collide in _Dark moves pawn_, the next chapter of _Geass Front_.

This chapter is brought to you by the New Republic's Special Forces Divisions:

"Give me an entire company of Marines, or failing that, give me 12 Spec-ops troopers."

General Russ Bel Iblis

Please review!


	3. 2nd move: dark moves pawn

Disclaimer: Boy, do these disclaimers get pretty boring

Disclaimer: Boy, do these disclaimers get pretty boring. So here goes: I do not own Felgercarb! Meaning I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or even Star Wars!

2nd move: Dark moves pawn

-I-

Tahiri, Cagalli, and Anakin were huddled over Kira as he scanned the various information uncovered from The Sith's entire security mainframe. "Let's see; The Geass system was conquered in 37 ABY. The invasion force consisted of the Battlefleets' _Naga Shadow _and _Wrath of Exar Kun_ and was personally led by Darth Cerberus. In less than two weeks, the Sith conquered the planet. The planet was invaded to look for something called…" Kira shook his head. "The information ends there. I looked everywhere; even Darth Cerberus' monthly reports doesn't show an inkling of what The Sith are doing here!"

Kira held his head in his hands in frustration. Cagalli put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kira; we'll find out soon enough." She said. unfortunately, Tahiri sensed something and her eyes widened. Anakin looked at her. "I sensed it, too." The four twirled around and pulled out their lightsabers, readying for battle. sure enough, the doors blasted clean off, filling the entire room in cloud of debris. When the dust cleared, the four Jedi quickly saw their assailants: fifty of The Sith's newest breed of combat droids, codenamed _Centurion_.

The Centurions looked similar to their predecessor; the Praetorian. They had a pair of legs that bend backwards and then curves forward at the kneecap (like the legs of bird), giving them the notion that they're perpetually stalking their opponents. Their bodies had a hunched like appearance, their heads looking roughly like that of a reptile; except that one of their eyes was a telescopic lens and had a laser pointer. Where their right arms should've been was a massive Plasma gun and their left hands were claws made out of Lightsaber resistant cortosis that can cut through 5 inches of strengthened durasteel.

"Oh no, not these droids again!" Anakin shouted. The Centurions raised their plasma guns and began to shoot orbs of molten plasma. The four deflected them with their Lightsabers as they closed the distance to engage the droids. The battle then turned into a furious melee, as the droids turned to be a formidable foe for the Jedi. Kira sliced off the plasma gun of a Centurion, only for it to swing its claws to try to slash his face. Kira ducked just in time and tried to slash the droid into two parts, but the droid caught the Lightsaber in its hands and flung it away. "Oh, crap!" Kira said. the Droid menacingly walked toward him, claws at the ready.

However, Kira merely grinned and as the droid neared him, he round-housed kicked it straight in the face, catching the droid off balance. When the droid regained its balance, Kira managed to recall back his Lightsaber and sliced off the droid's head off. The droid then limply fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Anakin saw another platoon of Centurions coming in the distance. In haste, Anakin slammed his Lightsaber in the ground, summoning a shockwave that rippled in a straight line; tearing apart any of the droids caught in the blast. However, more Droids seemed to follow. Soon, Sith Troopers joined the fray. By then, the four managed to fight out of the counseling chambers and now they were fighting in a four-way intersection in the Battle-base's hallways. Of course, the Centurions were the only ones that managed to fight the Jedi one-on-one, but still they fell. Nonetheless, the effects of battle fatigue were beginning to show on the Jedi knights. Anakin slashed a Sith Trooper and back-stabbed a Centurion creeping up on his back.

"I think we need to readjust our approach to the situation on hand!" Anakin shouted. Cagalli finished off The Centurion she was facing and shouted, "YA THINK?"

-I-

Elsewhere, Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C stealthily walked through the Battle-base. The two were about to come around a corner when they saw a platoon of sith troopers running in their direction. The three backed away and saw that they were going somewhere, but what? "What's happening?" Kallen wondered aloud. "I don't know, but I think it's something of high priority to them; possibly a prison break or something." Lelouch answered. "Let's follow them." Lelouch then ran in the direction of The Sith troopers. "Lelouch!" Kallen shouted. She ran to meet up with Lelouch. C.C followed suit, until she was stopped by a raspy metallic voice.

"So, we meet at last, _Witch_."

C.C froze in her tracks; she heard that voice before. For countless nights, she heard that voice in her nightmares; the same raspy, malevolent, voice speaking over a blasted landscape, with Lelouch in the middle of it. However, Lelouch looked different; he looked as if some malevolent intent has possessed him and his Geass has taken a sinister quality. And her nightmares always ended with one line,

"_Try to stop me, witch; but your precious prince is already mine_."

C.C turned around to see a massive figure; over 7 feet tall. He wore massively ornate armor full of intaglio patterns and spikes. His face was dominated by a huge helm with fluked cheek guards that went down just below the chin, eerily looking like a horse's skull. Mounted on his right forearm was what seems to be a retractable spike. Overall, his mere presence generated fear and made even the bravest men quaver

"You're…"

"The man of your nightmares, is that I am?" The man answered. "Yes; I know everything about you, C.C.; your hope, your fears, even the one you cherished the most. The one you call _Lelouch Lamperouge_." C.C was petrified with fear and took a step backward. He chuckled. "are you afraid? You know nothing of fear; for the things my master and me can do is nothing compared to what that pathetic Empire of Britannia can. We have waited for eons to rule the universe and wipe out our hated enemies, The Jedi. But every time we were close to tasting the cup of victory, we were undone. But not anymore; for you cannot see us, for we are shadows. You cannot deny us, for we are everywhere." The Figure stepped closer to the now quavering C.C.

"I am Darth Cerberus, and you shall know true fear!"

-I-

"Anakin; 25 already!" Tahiri shouted as she stabbed a Sith Trooper. Anakin merely grinned. "I'm on 39!" he shouted. "What; I'm not letting you outscore me, again!" Tahiri replied. A Sith assault trooper ran at her with a vibro-axe, but she kicked him in the groin and sliced his chest. Meanwhile, Anakin forced pushed a small squad of Sith Troopers. "43!" he shouted. "Can you guys stop comparing how much Sith you each killed and focus on getting the Frak out of here?!" Kira shouted.

Unfortunately, their lightsabers suddenly flew out of their hand and landed in the hands… of a group of Dark Jedi. "Oh, Son of a-" Kira started to say, until every single Centurion and Sit Trooper pointed their guns and them. "Bitch." Kira said. "now, please leave us; so that we can get the pleasure of killing them." One of the dark Jedi stated. The Centurions and The Sith troopers then bowed and left the premises. "Now, for the slaughter!"

A voice chuckled. "Looks like you Sith enjoy in the pleasure of killing; how… barbaric." Anakin turned his head to see a man wearing a weird helmet and a young woman with spiky reddish-purple hair (honestly, I don't really know Kallen's hair color). "My, my; it's the revolutionary leader Zero; commander of The Order of The Black Knights. Real name… Lelouch Lamperouge." A dark Jedi said. "revolutionary?" Kira muttered. Lelouch chuckled and took off his helmet.

"Looks like my cover has been blown; no matter." He said nonchalantly. Suddenly, his left eye took an odd quality and a bird-like sigil came out of it, jumping from Darth Jedi to Darth Jedi. "Tell me the location of Darth Cerberus; when you reveal the info we need, kill yourselves." He ordered. One of the Dark Jedi then said. "Darth Cerberus is closer than you think." the Dark Jedi then turned their lightsabers on, placed them on the ground with the blade pointing up.

Kira's eyes widened. "NO! Don't-" but he was too late; the four Dark Jedi fell upon their Lightsabers. Wrecked with rage, Kira ran to Lelouch, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him to a nearby wall. "WHAT THE FRAK DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" he shouted. Lelouch calmly looked him in the eye and calmly said, "They had no further use to me." "What do you mean 'no further use'? They could've been saved, you… you…. NERF-HERDER!" Kira responded. He then pushed Lelouch unto the floor. Lelouch stood up and punched him straight in the face.

Kira was about to recall his Lightsaber and slashed out his bloody heart, but Anakin stopped him. "KIRA! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!" he shouted, Kira calmed down and sighed. "I see that you are still alive ever since that business on Raxus Prime." A voice said. Lelouch and Kallen turned around to see a massive figure dressed in ornate armor nearing them. "Darth Cerberus." Anakin said. He recalled his Lightsaber and prepared for battle.

Darth Cerberus raised his hand. "No need for bloodshed, my dear Solo; I request an audience with Lelouch Lamperouge. The one with the power of kings." Lelouch was alarmed. "_How did he know who I am; no less my Geass?_" he thought. "Oh, yes; I know about your Geass. And did I mention that I have something valuable to you?" Darth Cerberus said.

An entire platoon of Centurions appeared before him, holding a young girl with long bright green hair…

"C.C!" Lelouch shouted. He pulled out his pistol and squeezed of couple of shots at Darth Cerberus. However, he then pulled out a blood-red Lightsaber and sliced all the bullets in half. "Most valiant, Lelouch; but you have to do better than that." He chuckled soon afterward.

"Cerberus; what do you want with the girl?" Anakin asked. Darth Cerberus chuckled. "Do you think this is some sort of big-budget holo movie, Anakin? Where the villain goes on this long rant revealing his plan only to see the hero foil it? No. but I'll give you a hint…" he grasped C.C and placed her in front of him like some sort of human shield, his impact spike aimed at her neck. "When I'm through with this, I'm gonna kill this pretty thing off… in front of Lelouch Lamperouge."

Darth Cerberus' impact spike came out slowly and lightly pierced C.C's skin, a trickle of blood coming out. Lelouch shuddered. "Oops; I cut her. What a shame." Darth Cerberus said. "You Son of a Bitch!" Lelouch shouted. His Geass activated as he screamed, "LET C.C GO!" however, the bird-like sigil **bounced **off of Darth Cerberus' helmet and recalled back into Lelouch's left eye. "Unfortunately; your Geass doesn't work on those strong in the force." Darth Cerberus said.

Now, Lelouch stood stricken with fear. "Afraid? I shall show you true fear!" Darth Cerberus shouted. He turned to the nearby Centurion. "Open link with the bridge; activate ray shields!" soon, the shields activated, separating Kallen, Kira, Tahiri, Anakin, and Cagalli from Lelouch, leaving him at the mercy of the Sith Lord.

"Now, bow down to me!" Darth Cerberus shouted. Suddenly, lightning came out of his fingertips, shocking Lelouch with unbearable pain. "LELOUCH!" C.C shouted. Meanwhile, Darth Cerberus laughed manically. "FEEL THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE; BRITANNIAN SWINE!" he shouted. C.C looked on, helpless to do anything. Lelouch continued to scream in pain as Darth Cerberus continued to unleash force lightning upon him. "_Lelouch_…" C.C thought. A single tear fell down her cheek.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Lelouch but what was only a few minutes, Darth Cerberus stopped his barrage of Force Lightning. Lelouch was on all fours, panting slowly and badly hurt. After a few seconds, he collapsed, and so did C.C's heart.

"LELOUCH!" She broke the Centurion's grip and ran to him. "Oh my god; do you think he's dead?" Kira asked Anakin. Anakin shook his head. "I sense a great force aura within him; he won't give up easily…. Possibly."

C.C cradled Lelouch in her arms. "Lelouch? Wake up. Please, wake up!" she cried, shaking him. However, Lelouch didn't reply. Fearing the worst, she broke down in tears as she embraced the only person who ever cared for her. However, Darth Cerberus walked up to them, Lightsaber drawn. "Death is only the beginning, my dear witch." He ominously stated. He was ready to smite both of them down when an explosion blew up one of the nearby doors. "YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO; SAVE THE JEDI, SAVE THE WORLD!" a force shouted.

Suddenly, 9 people clad in New Republic-graded Mandalorian Armor (think Boba Fett and Jango Fett's armor) appeared out of the door, armed with DC-15 Mk. II blaster rifles and laid waste to the centurions. One pulled out a pen-shaped device, aimed it at the ray shields, and a few seconds later, the ray shields deactivated. Darth Cerberus, who appeared stunned, suddenly vanished as an after-image. The lead trooper, clad in blue Mandalorian Armor, approached Anakin and saluted him.

"Cody Bly Bacara; 300th marine division, Delta Company, at your service. Admiral Brutus sends his regards." He said. "The liberation force is already beginning mobilization?" Anakin asked. "Yes, sir; already elements of the tenth, ninth, and eleventh Battlefleets are rallying at Corellia. We gotta hurry; did you get the information on the sith want here?" Cody answered. Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." However, Anakin then turned to Kallen, C.C, and Lelouch, the ladies trying to nurse Lelouch back to health. He turned back to Cody. "But I think I know who do."

Next time on _Geass Front_: badly wounded after his Encounter with Darth Cerberus, Lelouch finds himself in a tricky situation when The Order of The Black Knight's base is suddenly attacked by the 181st Mobile Suit division, led by legendary ace Zechs Fel. However, he receives help from the most unlikely of all sources. Meanwhile, Darth Cerberus accelerates his own dark plans in _Light moves knight 2_, the next chapter of _Geass Front_

This chapter is brought to you by Corellian Speeders Inc.

_Why drive in an old sabaru speeder when you can drive in style?_

Not the best chapter in my opinion but still shows some key characters. As always, review.


	4. 3rd move: light moves knight 2

Disclaimer (delivered in classic Ben Stein monotone): I do not own Code Geass or Star Wars.

3rd move: Light moves Knight 2

_November 17, 2018 A.T.B, Geass System time_. _Galactic time: 38 ABY. Sol time: November 17, 1998._

-I-

The Order of The Black Knights' base, dubbed "Taika base" by Zero himself, is essentially a hollowed-out Mountain several miles away from the remnants of Tokyo Settlement, now the basis of the city of Tartarus. When C.C and Kallen arrived at the base in a captured Mobile Suit (specifically, an upgraded MS-06S Zaku II of Mobile Suit Gundam fame), The Black Knights quickly got to work to create their own Mobile Suit. This resulted in the creation of The MS-18 Karas; a Mobile suit resembling a fusion of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge and the Britannian Glasgow. What was even more interesting is that when Kallen and C.C arrived at the base, they also brought an unconscious wheel-chair bound young woman who, through some unknown traumatic event, was also blind…

After Lelouch was heavily wounded in his encounter with Darth Cerberus, Cody and his platoon, which he dubbed _The Ghosts of Mandalore_, took Anakin, Tahiri, Kira, and Cagalli, plus Kallen, C.C, and a close to death Lelouch, into a captured Sith Escape pod and managed to land near the base. When they arrived at the base, Lelouch was in bad shape; he suffered multiple second and third degree burns, not to mention some minor damage to the internal organs, and burnt upon him like a brand was a burn scar on his back. At first, The Black Knights were distrustful of the newcomers, especially of Anakin and his group. However, after showing that they were loyal by helping Lelouch recover, the Black Knights now have a rocky relationship with them.

Currently, Lelouch was hospitalized in the base's medical ward, connected to multiple life-reading system and what the newcomers in those armor-suits a "Bacta dispenser". By his side was a worried C.C, caressing his hand. "Please live, Lelouch. _Please."_ She said. For hours, Lelouch just stood there, showing no signs of movement save breathing. C.C was worried about Lelouch so much; she stayed by his side constantly, meals being delivered to her by either a member of The Black Knights or by one of the newcomers. She was so worried about him; especially of what Darth Cerberus showed her three days ago…

-i-

_C.C took a step back as Darth Cerberus pulled a small black jewel sphere the size of a fist. "Do you know what this, Witch? This is a Lok-Gar; a seeing stone created by crystals found only in my order's Homeworld of Korriban. It amplifies the powers of a user of the Dark Side of The Force, but it requires a recharging period of three days. But, when used by an exceptionally gifted master of the dark side, can project images of the future. Now, see what will come to pass!" he raised the Lok-Gar to chest level and a beam of blood-red light shot out from it, hitting the ground before C.C _

_The entire Battle-base seemed to crumble away to reveal a great city; glistening skyscrapers reaching out to the heavens as car-shaped vehicles zoomed by in the skies. _

_And it was burning._

_C.C watched in horror as she saw Sith Troopers and Mobile Dolls alike massacring innocent civilians on the streets. She cringed in fear as a man was picked up by a walker with stout legs and ripped in half and then thrown like a rag doll. She cried in anguish as she saw a family gunned down by Sith Centurions. Then, she felt a Plasma bolt hit her, and she collapsed to the floor. But the nightmare wasn't over. _

_C.C got up to see she was in some sort of meeting room; a circular room with fifteen chairs lining the perimeter. The door opened to reveal a man wrapped in shadows. A group of children, clad in modest robes, looked at the figure in fear. The figure took out a Lightsaber and activated it, revealing a blood-red blade. The figure then stepped out of the shadows, showing that the figure's face was obscured by a mask-like helmet. A few minutes later, C.C was on the ground, shaking and crying in horror at what she just saw. _

_The figure took out a disk-like device and placed on the ground, which was littered with the dead bodies of the children. The disk activated, showing a holographic figure of Darth Cerberus. "The task has been completed, my master." The figure said. "You have done well my apprentice." Darth Cerberus said. the figure then took off his mask, as C.C looked up to see in horror the perpetrator of this massacre._

_It was Lelouch Lamperouge; prince of Britannia, Leader of The Order of The Black Knights, and the only man who ever loved her._

-i-

Tears flew down C.C's cheek as she though of how Lelouch could become such a cold-blooded killer; to the point of slaughtering Younglings. She knew that he would take any means to achieve his goals, but he still had a shred of humanity in him. C.C stood up and went knelt besides Lelouch's face. She gently caressed his cheek. "Lelouch; if only I didn't led your mother to her death, maybe this will never happen." She said to herself. She closed her eyes and next she knew her lips were being attracted to Lelouch's. Their lips were inches away, until…

"You really love the guy, huh?" Cody said. C.C turned around to see the leader of the platoon that saved their lives, minus the helmet and the armor; Cody Bly Bacara.

At the age of 25 galactic years (in sol years, he'll be approaching his 40s, but since the life expectancy of a human in the Star Wars Galaxy is around 200 sol years, he'll be the equivalent of today's young adult) and the son of a retired veteran of the clone wars, Cody Bly Bacara has served in The Galactic Civil War, The Imperial Remnant Wars, The Yuuzhan Vong War, and even now he is serving in The war against The New Sith Imperium. He is The New Republic's poster boy and has been awarded with every single medal except The Prisoner of War Award. He is notorious for his David Cook/David Archuleta-like good looks (he has been asked out over 250 times), his laid-back nature, and his compulsive gambling, but on the field of battle, he is brave, courageous, and never leaves a fallen comrade behind. Heck, he is so popular he appeared in HNN's _Leon Prince live_.

C.C blushed at Cody's statement and turned away. "We're just friends." Cody grunted and pushed aside a bang of his light blue hair from his eye. "Whatever." He said.

Cody Bly Bacara sat near C.C and gave her a slice of pizza. "Pepperoni pizza straight from Naboo; no one doe's pizza better than Naboo. Well, perhaps Corellia." C.C took the pizza and began to eat it. "It's not just good, _its heavenly_." She said. "Well, don't look at me; Jaina's the one who made it; I just got it via teleporter." Cody said. C.C chuckled a bit. During their stay in the base, Cody and the others managed to adapt to his new surroundings; Kira spent hours helping the Black Knights perfecting their mobile suit technology, while Cody, having fought The Empire with Guerilla tactics in The Galactic Civil War, Cody taught The Black Knights some impressive ambush and sabotage tactics. Not only that, but Cody managed to bond with a lot of the members of the rebellion; especially C.C, as the two both share a love of pizza.

"So, how's Lelouch doing?" Cody asked her. C.C's mood darkened considerably. "His wounds are still healing, and he's been out cold for three days now. I don't even know if he's gonna…." She paused. Cody placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, C.C: had you ever heard of my experiences in the trenches of Hypori?" C.C shook her head.

Cody took a reminiscing look on his face. "It was the year 35 ABY; I was part of the 101st Orbital Marine division. We were part of the attack of the planet Hypori; a planet heavily fortified by the Sith. For three months, we fought the Sith in bloody trench warfare; every mile of land or so we took came at the cost of 100 men. I saw so much death that it nearly tore me apart. When I was wounded in an assault on a Sith forward base, I thought I was going to die, but then I thought of something; if I die, how can I tell her I love her?" Cody looked at C.C. "The moral of this story is that if a man has someone he wants to protect, he or she can overcome anything, even near-death. If Lelouch has someone to protect; he'll keep on livin'. That's what I did; I got up, grabbed an Assault blaster, and kept on fighting. We got the forward base, and as a result, won the battle."

C.C smiled at him. "Thanks Cody." Cody smiled at her in reply. "No prob." Cody stood up. "Come on; Kallen and I are having a drinking contest. Wanna go see?" C.C shrugged. "Okay." C.C stood up and went with Cody. However, before C.C could exit the ward, she heard Lelouch say one word,

"_Nunually." _

C.C smiled. "_Cody's right; maybe Lelouch would be okay._" She thought. she then went out to see Cody and Kallen's drinking contest.

-I-

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the base, Commander Zechs Aznable Fel waited impatiently for the order to attack the base. Technically, Zechs Fel is not a biological member of the famous Fel family (In fact, The Fels supported the war AGAINST The New Sith Imperium), but a genetically engineered clone made up of spliced DNA of some of the galaxy's most famous aces (he chose his name to exemplify this). Unfortunately, a mishap during the cloning process made him somewhat mentally unstable and as such had a habit of shooting his own men when enraged or drunk. However, his piloting skills, especially in the field of Mobile Suits, are almost second-to-none, and as such leads the elite mobile suit corps; The 181st Mobile Suit Division.

As usual, the Division piloted The black SMS-35 Tallgeese; which, as the name suggests, is virtually the same Mobile Suit found in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (with a few adjustments to make it truly mass-producible). What The Tallgeese lacks in speed it makes up in brute force; they are normally armed with powerful Lascannon rifles, Vibro-battleaxes, and the deadly Mk. IV Plasma cannon mounted on its right arm. Zechs Fel pilots a SMS-35 Tallgeese Commander version; which is the same from the regular Tallgeese plus the addition of a massive Mass Driver cannon in place of the Plasma cannon. Supporting them were 12 SMS-33 Hecatonchires; thread-mounted mobile suits armed with four shoulder-mounted Earthshaker turbolasers, two arm-mounted mass drivers, and over 120 micro-missiles; the ultimate in long-range bombardment.

Zechs Fel was in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit, his head resting his left hand as he and 99 other Sith pilots anxiously wait to go into battle. "When will this waiting game end, milord?" a Sith pilot asked him. "Until we get permission from Darth Cerberus; now please, stop badgering me or else." Fel spat out. "I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA RIGHT INTO BATTLE!" a Sith Pilot shouted. He ran in the direction of the base, only to be shot by Fel's Mass Driver canon. The magnetically-accelerated slug tore right threw the mobile suit, which exploded seconds later.

"If I cannot bear the agony of waiting, then my troops must also share the same anguish!" he shouted. His Mobile Suit turned to his troops. "If you repeat the same mistake that one has made, then consider yourself among the dead!" he screamed. No objections were raised, and soon Fel retrieved a message from Darth Cerberus. "Are your men in place, Commander Fel?" the Sith lord asked him. "Yes, milord; though one was a little touchy and nearly blew our cover. I disposed of him promptly." Fel answered with a sneer. "Perfect; attack the base as planned. Retrieve the girl, and please, Fel; do not disintegrate the rest." Darth Cerberus said.

"It will be done, milord." Fel replied. "ALL UNITS, PREPARE TO ATTACK! FOR THERE CAN ONLY BE THE JOY OF VICTORY!!"

-I-

Meanwhile, in The Mess Hall of The Black Knights' base, Cody and Kallen were having a coffee drinking contest to see who can last before crashing. Kallen drank 36 cups of coffee and seemed not to break a sweat, while Cody drank **50 **cups of coffee and was jittery as a bug. "Man, do I love coffee. Do you love coffee? That's all I can think about; coffee, coffee, coffee! I heard it makes you hyper and jittery; or was it jittery and hyper? Jittery and Hyper, Hyper and Jittery; who gives a damn? I feel great; haven't felt this great in ages. How about you, do you feel great?" Cody said so fast it seemed he was running on 100 cans of rockstar energy drink. Meanwhile, Tahiri, Cagalli, Anakin, and Kira, not to mention C.C, look at Cody with what can only be described as a "WTF?" expression on their faces. "Damn; 50 cups of coffee and he's still going strong." Anakin muttered. "Maybe he's drinking decaf." C.C wondered. Kira chuckled "Believe me; if he's drinking decaf, then I'll be the guy who filmed _Two Hapans, One Cup_." Kira shuddered. "Who'd wanna watch two lesbians eating their own crap, anyway?" Cagalli shushed him as Kallen finished her 37th cup.

"Still going strong, Cody?" Kallen asked. "Yeah; still going strong. I am the king of drinking games, you know; one time, during my time at Yavin IV, this rebel trooper challenged me to a drinking game; first one to vomit loses." Cody quickly drank another cup of coffee and threw it away. "But I won because I have a stomach of steel! You can't win, 'because I'm Cody Bly Bacara, the king of drinks!" Cody manically laughed until he slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!!"

Then he passed out.

"Whoa; 37 cups of coffee and Kallen is still going strong." Tahiri commented. "Well, he didn't say I can drink Decaf." Kallen answered with a chuckle. Just then, the entire hall shook with a vibration. "THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK; I REPEAT, TAIKA BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!" the intercom shouted. Klaxons sounded as The Black Knights rushed to defend the base. Cody got up and shook his head. "Whoa; what hit me? And why is there klaxons sounding?" however, when he got up, everyone left to defend the base. "Anyone?"

-I-

The Hecatonchires fired an Earth-shaking barrage of Turbolasers, Micro-missiles, and tungsten shells at Taika base. However, The Base used a large deflector shield array reversed-engineered from a "procured" Sith shield generator. With the shield in use, the base was immune to long-range bombardment. "Commander Fel; The Black Knights' base is protected by an energy shield." A pilot said. "Of course there is a shield, you twit! To hell with bombarding them to submission; 1st platoon, attack!" Fel shouted. The platoon obeyed and activated their flight packs, flying toward the base itself. However, they were inches away from the base when several beams of light pierced the mobile suits. They blew up in mid-air a few seconds later.

The sudden explosion was courtesy of a volley ordered by Kallen, who was piloting a red version of the Karas, commanding fifty Karas' mech. At her side was Kira Yamato, who piloted a standard Karas (though Kira missed his own Strike Freedom, which he left in Naboo). "Kallen; does these models have any hand-to-hand weapons?" he asked her. "A pair of Vibroswords, but that's it. Why?" she answered.

Kira quickly entered a flurry of algorithms into The Mobile Suit's computer. "You'll see." As quick as a flash, Kira activated the Mobile Suit's thruster systems and ran to the enemy's front lines. "Hey, give me some cover fire, will ya?" Kira shouted. Kallen nodded. "YOU HEARD HIM; GIVE HIM SOME COVER FIRE!"

The Karas' were armed with mostly salvaged heat ray rifles; the heat rays fired pockets of super-charged plasma sheathed in a energy "bubble", giving them the appearance of "plasma bullets". The plasma is hot enough to burn through 9 inches of strengthened durasteel. When Kallen gave the order, The Black Knights' lowered their rifles and opened fire. "Sir; a lone Mobile Suit is approaching our battle line." A Sith Pilot reported in. "Well then, what are you waiting for? SHOOT HIM DOWN!" Fel Shouted. "Yes Si-" but the pilot was cut off by static.

In reality the pilot was shot by a plasma round that tore right into the cockpit, cooking him and the mobile suit a nice fluffy brown. Meanwhile, Kira was dodging shot after shot of Plasma rounds as he closed the gap between a Tallgeese. Kira then leapt into the air, pulled out his mobile suit's Vibroswords, and sliced the Tallgeese in half, Voltes V style. He then proceeded to go all dynasty warriors Gundam on The Mobile Suit, smiting down anyone who opposed him. "That guy is insane!" Kallen shouted. Cagalli, who was also piloting a Karas, smiled. "That's my brother." "Heads up; here they come!" a pilot shouted. Cagalli raised her rifle and turned of The Karas' targeting computer. "Don't really need this." She said. Sure enough, three platoons of Tallgeese were advancing, laying down a steady beat of plasma rounds; a few of them hitting several of The Black Knights. "Open fire!" Cagalli shouted. She fired a shot that not only hit a Tallgeese right on the head; but also went through the one behind it, and then the one behind it, taking down a total of three mobile suits. "Nice." Kallen stated.

Elsewhere, Fel began twitching as he saw Kira taking down his best troops "He dares face my regiment in close combat?" Fel questioned. He then sneered cockily. "Well, if he wants a melee, then he'll get one!" he pulled out his Tallgeese's Close Combat weapon, a huge double-bladed Vibroaxe, and charged at Kira.

Fortunately, Kira sensed it and managed to raise his Vibroswords to block Fel's axe just before Fel chopped him in half. The two began a furious duel; while Fel had the advantages of raw, brute force, Kira had speed and the force on his side. Fel tried to slash Kira in the mid-section, but he parried it and knocked the blow away. He then began to unload a series of forehand and backhand slashes on Fel, which he blocked every time. "Impressive, most impressive." Fel sneered. He then raised his axe for another blow and struck down which, of course, Kira blocked.

-I-

Meanwhile, C.C and Tahiri were looking over Lelouch. "Will he be okay, Tahiri?" C.C asked her. Tahiri looked at her. "Possibly; in all my life, I'd never sense someone with such a strong force aura." C.C looked at Tahiri quizzically. "The Force?" Tahiri laughed. "It's what gives Jedi like me and Ani power; it's an invisible energy field created by all living beings. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the universe together. I have it, Lelouch have it," Tahiri looked at C.C straight in the face. "And you have it, also."

C.C's eyes widened. "I'm… a Jedi?" but before Tahiri can say anything, the doors to the medical ward blew open. Tahiri flew to the ground by the shockwave, knocked out cold. And inside walked the man C.C was least dying to see…

Darth Cerberus.

"We meet again, Witch." He said. However, C.C had had enough; she wasn't going to stay at the sidelines any longer. She quickly got Tahiri's Lightsaber and ignited it. With determination in her eyes, she prepared to battle.

"You take one more step, and I'll kill you."

Next time on _Geass Front: _C.C find herself in the fight for her life as she faces off against Darth Cerberus. Meanwhile, Kira faces off against The Sith's number one ace Zechs Aznable Fel. All the while a young girl, both lame and blind, becomes embroiled in mortal danger. Next time in _Dark moves Queen_, the next thrilling chapter of _Geass Front_.

This chapter is brought to you by The New Republic Marine Corps.

"From the temples of Yavin IV, to the sands of Tatooine. We fight our Republic's battle, both on land and in space. First to fight for honor and freedom, and to ensure prosperity. We are proud to call ourselves among the few and of the proud marines!"

New Republic Marine Corps' hymn.

Please review, or else I'll Geass you! And Yes, the part where Lelouch kills the younglings is from Episode III: Revenge of Th Sith.


	5. 4th move: Dark Moves Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or Star Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or Star Wars. Now shut up and read before I Geass you!

Dark Moves Queen

-I-

If Darth Cerberus' face could've been seen, it would've probably shown a sneer. Because just when C.C challenged him to a duel, he removed his impact spike and pulled out his own Lightsaber. "Then let us begin." he said. He then raised his Lightsaber in a downward diagonal chop, which C.C feinted. He followed that up with a blow to the neck that C.C blocked again and then with a forehand thrust. C.C feinted that too.

Darth Cerberus let out a low growl and then unleashed a series of brutal chops and slashes, relying upon his brute strength to tire her and then move in for the kill. C.C had trouble blocking all of Cerberus' blows; not only were the blows strong but they left her no angle of attack. Finally, Darth Cerberus brought his saber down in a chop, which C.C blocked. But instead of her feinting it, it became a brutal tug of war as the two combatants mustered all of their strength to push their Lightsabers home. The Lightsabers crackled and singed as they were pushed together.

"For someone so young, you have so much strength." Darth Cerberus mused. He then pushed his Lightsaber, wining the tug of war and pushing C.C down. "But, unfortunately; The Dark side is stronger."

Darth Cerberus was about to stab her in the heart when C.C suddenly got a block of debris and threw it at his helmet, which knocked him off balance. Taking advantage of the situation, C.C then unloaded a flurry of strikes that were both graceful as they were deadly, and the tables turned. The two then fought out of the medical ward into the hallway, sparks flying every time the blood red blade of the Sith lord met with the yellow-hued one of the witch. While Cerberus had the gift of strength, C.C had the grace of a ballerina and skillfully blocked every blow that came to her. But what was interesting is that while she was force-sensitive, it took years to handle a Lightsaber and she was wielding the blade like a pro; a fact that Cerberus took in mind. But he ignored for some other time; right now the only thing on his mind was to kill that little witch.

C.C pirouetted to avoid a thrust courtesy of Cerberus and replied in full with a downward slash. Cerberus parried the blow and replied with yet another thrust that C.C blocked and replied with a backhand slash. Cerberus parried that one too and replied by trying to slash C.C's face in half, but she ducked and swept-kicked Cerberus' legs, causing him to fall down. C.C took the initiative and tried to finish him off with a downward thrust. But he rolled out of the way and got up, repaying her by force pushing a nearby storage container into her direction. C.C saw the container and slashed it in two, rice spilling out.

But it was a ruse and soon C.C found herself against a wall, without a Lightsaber, with her throat held by yours truly. "The Force is strong in you, child." He said. "But now; it is time for it to go to waste."

-I-

Meanwhile, Kira was busy trying not to have his Mobile Suit's head cut off when Zechs Fel once again charged at him, Vibroaxe raised. "Oh, man!" Kira yelped. He side-stepped Fel just before he struck and replied by cutting off his Tallgeese's main thruster on the back with his Vibrosword. Fel nearly tumbled over, but he regained his balance and tried to slash open Kira's mobile suit's midsection, but he dodged the blow and sliced off the arm that was holding The Vibroaxe. The Vibroaxe fell from the now limped hands of the slashed arm.

"Face it, Fel; you lost." Kira announced. "I do not lose." Fel muttered. "I…DO NOT…LOSE!" he shouted. All of a sudden, he grabbed his Tallgeese's severed arm and started to whack Kira with it. "I DO NOT LOSE! I DO NOT LOSE! I NEVER LOST A DUEL! I AM SUPERIOR!" He shouted insanely. Kira raised his mobile suit's arm in defense, but Fel kept on whacking him. Finally, Kira's defenses crumbled and the arm hit The Mobile suit straight in the head, knocking him down. Kira's head banged against the cockpit's headrest. But Fel wasn't over yet; he then rammed his foot right into Kira's mobile suit's chest, digging his heel into it. Kira started to look bad; his nose was starting bleed from the concussion of his head hitting the headrest, and he sworn he just tasted blood in his mouth.

Fel was about to bring his foot down again, but he stopped and sneered. "Maybe I should do this slowly." He said. He slowly began to apply pressure unto the Mobile Suit. Kira closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Lacus." He unconsciously gripped at the ring on his left index finger. But death wasn't ready for him, for out of the blue; a shot rang out.

Fel's mobile suit paused, and then slowly began to topple and finally fell to the ground, revealing Kallen's Karas unit holding a smoking heat ray rifle. And so clone 247651, better known as Zechs Aznable Fel, 'died'.

"Kira, are you okay?" Kallen asked. Kira's Mobile suit cock pit opened, and out popped Kira. "Never better." He said. "KALLEN! SOMEONE'S IN THE BASE!" a trooper in the base shouted. Kallen eyes widened. "Lelouch." She said. She then quickly flew back to the base. "Something's up; I hope Master Veila is okay." Cagalli said. She then followed Kallen back to Taika base.

-I-

C.C tried to crawl away, but Darth Cerberus grabbed her hair, pulled her up, grabbed her throat, and threw her against the wall. C.C then tried to get up, and Cerberus helped her, only to bang her against the wall three times before throwing her down to the floor. C.C flopped unto her back; she was bleeding everywhere, and her blood stained most of the floor. Bruises were everywhere. And she looked as if she was about to give up. She looked at the approaching figure of Darth Cerberus, his impact spike once again mounted on his right forearm.

"Do not worry my dear witch; for death…" he raised his impact spike into view, "Is only the beginning." C.C closed her eyes. "_I'm sorry, Marianne; for protecting your son, for stopping your late husband, for protecting you. I'm so sorry." _She thought. Tears began to come out of her eyes. Cerberus then lifted her up, propped her against the wall, and flexed his right forearm. But then Cerberus got a surprise; he gasped out seconds later, and looked down…

Impaling his chest was his own Impact spike.

The spike retracted, and Cerberus fell to the floor, soon dissolving into a million dust particles. And standing right behind where he was standing was Lelouch Lamperouge; wounded still but slightly better. "So, that version was a fake. " Lelouch muttered as he looked at what remains of the clone of Darth Cerberus. "Lelouch…" C.C said. Lelouch looked up and gasped. "C.C…"

C.C forced a smile. "Thank you." she collapsed to the floor, only to be caught in Lelouch's arms. "C.C; open your eyes; please, open your eyes!" He shouted, shaking her to wake her up. "Please, C.C; wake up! I don't want to lose someone again!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Lelouch…" C.C said, her eyes opening up a little. "Come near me."

Lelouch came near her face, gently caressing it. "C.C; I'm sorry that this happened to you." he brushed aside a strand of green hair away from her eyes. "But I promise; I'll always protect you, even if the world comes to an end." C.C looked at him straight in the eyes. "Lelouch; I…" but she was interrupted when their lips suddenly found themselves upon each other.

It was the two's first real kiss; the other ones were sudden and unexpected, and were not really in a romantic sense (except the first time when they were trying to find Nunually). Lelouch wrapped his arms around C.C's back, putting a lot of passion into it. After a while, the two parted away, blushing insanely. "I don't want you to die." Lelouch said. C.C smiled, "I won't." she then closed her eyes, still smiling. Lelouch just stood there, still holding C.C's lifeless body. Finally, Kallen, followed by Anakin, Kira, Cagalli, Tahiri and Cody, entered the hallway. Cody was the first to see C.C's still form and he gasped. The rest soon took the hint and stood in shock.

"C.C…" Cody muttered. A tear left his eye. "She said she wouldn't die." Lelouch solemnly said. A tear left his eye and landed on C.C's left eye. Suddenly, C.C started to glow with an ethereal green. Lelouch looked on as he saw C.C glowing as bright as the sun, slowly dimming until she stopped with the whole "human nightlight" effect. Lelouch stood in shock as he saw C.C, still looking the same but with lighter-colored hair (though it still remained green). C.C slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What just happened?" C.C asked. She stared at a shocked Lelouch, Kallen, Tahiri, Cagalli, Kira, Anakin, and an even more shocked Cody. Cody was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my god; C.C IS A FRAKKING TIME LORD!"

Next time on _Geass Front: _explanations are made as both sides explain their faction's agenda and their own, as C.C finally uncovers the secret of her immortality. Meanwhile, someone even more powerful than Darth Cerberus arrives in System 11 as the first phase in a malevolent plan is complete, in Light moves pawn; the next chapter of _Geass Front_.

This chapter is brought to you by Senator Relena Peacecraft.

"_Vote for Senator Relena Peacecraft for Chancellor; hope we can believe in." _

Whoa; one day after I post chapter 4 I post chapter five. I think this probably not a good chapter (it's shorter than my other chapters), but it adds a bit of drama, plus I finally add the Lelouch and C.C romance. And just so you know, C.C's "regeneration" is inspired by Doctor Who, hence the reference in it. And for C.C's hair change… well, I don't really wanted to change her look (I couldn't think of a way to change her), so I decided on making her hair lighter in color. Anyway, please review! And if you don't have an account but still want to review this, you can still review this chapter. Just to clarify something. Ciao!


	6. 5th move: Light moves Pawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Star Wars, or Code Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Star Wars, or Code Geass. I do own Cody Bly Bacara, though, as he is an OC.

Light Moves Pawn

_November 19, 2018 A.T.B, Geass System Time. Galactic time: 38 ABY. Sol System time: November 19, 2018._

-I-

Named for the place in Greek Mythology that is actually lower than hell, Tartarus is a city of extremity; massive military parades happen once every week or so. Public executions of "Dissenters" are common events while the secret police search for rebels. And on every wall on every building are enormous posters showing the might of the Sith military and the consequences of defying them. In all, Tartarus exemplified the great Nazism harbored by its leader, Lord Kaine, who was now arriving at Pavonis spaceport.

Lined up were hundreds of Sith Troopers, Centurion Droids, and Sith Officers facing parallel to each other. At the front of formation was a huge gate that bears more than a passing resemblance to The Stargate from the franchise of the same name. Finally, the gate activated, revealing a wormhole connected to Korriban itself, and out stepped ten figures clad in all-black armor, including gas masks with eerie yellow eyes and a helmet that is a cross between a Samurai Kabuto and a German helmet from WWII, giving them the appearance of the Helghast from the game Killzone or of those soldiers in that anime series. Each was armed with a powerful Spike gun capable of firing 4-inch sized spikes at astonishing speeds (it also has a brutal axe bayonet near the muzzle). Everyone held their breath; those were The Panzer-Jaegers; Lord Kaine's own private army. Genetically and cybernetic engineered clones, The Panzer-Jaegers were the perfect warriors; ruthless, formidable, and loyal only to Lord Kaine himself. They were responsible for several of The New Republic's most crushing defeats, including The Massacre of Mustafar, where their intimidating figure amid the hellish landscape demoralized the troops stationed there so much that it was a slaughter instead of a battle.

The Panzer-Jaegers bowed down in reverence in front of the gate as a figure stepped out; Lord Kaine, first emperor of The New Sith Imperium.

Lord Kaine extremely resembled Kane from the game series Command and Conquer; he had a bald head, and the only piece of hair save his eyebrows on him was a moustache-beard combo. His eyes had a sinister quality; as if he was concocting a great plan to bring the entire universe in darkness. He wore a long flowing cloak. Admiral Kailos approached him and bowed down both in fear and in reverence. "Milord; I have grave news. Lord Cerberus is-" "Dead? Yes, I know my apprentice is dead; I sensed during my meditation in Korriban." Kaine answered. "No matter; and what of Commander Fel?"

"He died during the assault on Taika Base; casualty reports are still coming in, but they are heavy." Admiral Kailos replied. "Of course; Fel was too overconfident and...Eccentric. This is of no importance to me, however; bring me Colonial Kururugi." Lord Kaine answered. A young officer dressed in the drab grey of a Sith officer went out of his place in line and appeared before The Sith Lord. You guessed it, that officer was our own Suzaku Kururugi. "Yes, milord?" he said. "You have been… promoted; you are know the commander of the 181st Mobile suit Division. Do not fail me…" he eyed a nearby Sith Officer. Suddenly, he thrust out his palm in front of the officer and out came a ball of concentrated Force energy. The energy ball impacted the officer, who flew into the air emitting the classic Wilhelm scream, crashing into the wall and then collapsing to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"Lest you end up like him." Kaine said. Suzaku tried to hold back a wave of repulsion and anger as he clenched his fists. "Yes, milord." Lord Kaine grinned. "There, know; you're making your princess proud, you know." The grinned suddenly turned into a leer. "Leave us, _Commander_ Kururugi." Suzaku nodded and started to make his way out of the spaceport. "_Don't worry, Euphie; I'm gonna change the world, one step at a time. Just like you tried. Before Lelouch killed you_." he thought. He unconsciously clutched the quill pen in his left pocket. "_you will be avenged, Euphie; once I kill Lelouch Lamperouge._"

Meanwhile, Admiral Kailos was chatting with Lord Kaine. "However, before Lord Cerberus died, he managed to kidnap someone of you interest." Lord Kaine smiled devilishly. "Perfect; everything's is going according to plan."

-I-

Elsewhere, in Zero's private room in Taika Base, our heroes sat on two sofas parallel to each other, between them a circular table. Kallen, Lelouch, and C.C sat on one sofa while Anakin, Kira, Cagalli, Tahiri, and Cody sat on the other. On the table were three boxes of pizzas, one of which C.C already finished. The two groups just stared at one another. Finally, Cody broke the silence. "Looks like we need some more introductions." Cody rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"I'll start; my name is Cody Bly Bacara, part of the 300th marine division, theta company. My company, plus three other companies, have been dispatched to this planet to prepare an armed global insurrection against the Sith to assist the liberation of this planet in one month's time, where elements of three Battlefleets will begin a full-fledged invasion to oust the Sith from this system." Cody sighed. "I was going to tell you guys later, but current events kinda forced me to reveal it now." "Wait a minute; three whole Battlefleets? Dispatched to begin an armed insurrection? What the heck is happening?" Kallen shouted.

Cody chuckled. "You didn't think you guys were the only ones fighting the Sith? Because for eight years straight, The New Republic, which is basically the equivalent of your planet's European Federation only on an intergalactic scale, has been fighting The New Sith Imperium. For eight years, I fought The Sith on distant planets you've only dreamed about; the snow-capped temples of Rhen Var, the endless deserts of my Homeworld Tatooine, The ruins of the once-great planet of Gallifrey, where a previous war wiped out two of the galaxy's most powerful civilizations. So, while you guys were living out your lives here, a great war was raging across the stars. The New Sith Wars, and now the war just came here, whether you like or not." He said.

Kallen, C.C, and Lelouch stood in awe of what Cody just said; while Lelouch was plotting the downfall of Britannia, a huge war of interstellar proportions was raging, and now the war came to their doorsteps. "I just… can't believe it." Kallen said. C.C finished a slice of pizza and raised her hand. "Question; why are you four here, then?"

"Because we were sent by The Jedi Council to investigate why the Sith are here." Anakin answered. C.C nodded in agreement. "I understand." Lelouch. Kallen and the four Jed Knights looked at her. "What?" "How did you know about The Jedi Council?" Kira asked. C.C shrugged. "I just… know."

Tahiri looked at Anakin and whispered in his ear, "Do you think she's a Jedi?" "I don't know; when we first came here, she had no clue what a Jedi is." Anakin looked at C.C and then looked at Tahiri. "Do you think she should scan her mind?" he asked her. Tahiri shrugged. "Let me do it; I spent more time with her than you." she answered. Tahiri stood up and walked up to C.C.

"Don't worry; just stay calm." She said. she walked to the back of C.C and gently pressed her fingers to her head. "What's she doing?" Kallen asked. Kira quickly shushed her. Tahiri closed her eyes and concentrated, calling upon the force to see the memories of this mysterious girl. Finally, she got through, and she quickly sorted through her various memories. Sweat beaded down Tahiri's brow; the memories of this girl were expansive, as if she lived through various stages of history. She saw her running away from the hellish landscapes of war, only to be shot in the head. She saw her being burnt at the stake.

But after a few seconds of scanning her memories, she couldn't find anything. Finally, Tahiri opened her eyes. "Her memories are expansive, but now mention of her being-" just then, C.C's sigil on her forehead suddenly activated and shot through the room, hitting the table in front of them. Suddenly, reality seemed to crumble away as the room fell apart. "What the Felgercarb?" Cody shouted. The floor then gave away, and the entire group then fell to darkness.

-I-

Cody, Tahiri, Kira, Cagalli, Anakin, C.C, Lelouch, and Kallen find themselves in a Stonehenge-esque location; with a holoprojector in the middle of it. Three figures stood there, watching as the holoprojector activated. The first figure was in fact a droid with a disc-like head mounted on four leg-like threads. The second figure had brown hair and dressed in the modest robes of a Jedi. The third figure could've been seen, as she was enveloped in shadows.

"Wait a minute; that's Bastilla Shan!" Kira said, pointing at the second figure. "Who?" Lelouch asked. it was a surprise when C.C answered, "Bastilla Shan; Jedi Knight, hero of The War against Darth Malak, lover of the redeemed Sith Lord Revan, and the first practitioner of Battle Meditation." Anakin looked at her perplexed. Suddenly, the holoprojector showed a man wearing Jedi Knight robes.

"Revan." Bastilla answered. The third figure, however, shushed her. "Caterina, Bastilla; my old friends. If you find this holovideo, then I managed to defeat the true Sith, or perhaps to delay their invasion of the galaxy. if the latter has happened, then listen carefully; these ruins are built by the inhabitants of this land when a Sith ship crashed here. These ruins were designed to open a portal into our galaxy in the hopes that the Sith can come here. however, the portal was powered by the dark side energies from the sith, and the portal cannot hold back the energies; when the portal was opened, the dark energies were released and tore a hole in the fabric of space and time and nearly destroyed the planet; fortunately, the hole has managed to heal somewhat, but the dark side energies has mixed with the light side energies released when the hole was first opened. if one even peeks at this hole, they gain great power. You must close this hole, or else the Sith will be unstoppable. I now must bid you goodbye, and Bastilla; don't forget that I'll always love you, even until the end of time." The holograph then flickered and turned off.

"Revan…" Bastilla said, tears coming out of her eyes. The third figure placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and finally she stepped out of the shadows. When the group saw her face, they gasped….

She looked exactly like C.C, minus her hair, which was pure white. C.C looked at her as if she was in a trance. "That's… me." Lelouch looked at her. "C.C?"

"That was me; 4,000 years ago, I was a Jedi Knight and a friend of Revan. During a battle, however, I severed my connection with The Force during a terrible battle and went into exile. However, I regained that connection to defeat a Sith triumvirate that has been sucking the life out of entire planets. However, my name was lost in history, so I was given the name of Jedi Exile. But my name… my name was Caterina Calypso."

"C.C." Lelouch muttered. Everyone looked at the past C.C. C.C looked on, and then muttered one thing,

"_I remember." _

Next time on _Geass Front_: C.C's mysterious past has finally been revealed! But certain questions still linger: what was the cause of C.C's immortality? How will this effect Lelouch's and C.C's relationship? And why did Suzaku joined the Sith? All will be answered next time in _Queen Captures Knight_, the next thrilling chapter of _Geass Front!_

Special Omake: Cody's introduction to The New Sith Wars.

_Hey, I'm Cody Bly Bacara and here's the 411 on the New Sith Wars: After The Yuuzhan Vong Wars, The New Republic was met by a huge plethora of Alien races from different galaxies. Hmm, Plethora, I like that word. Anyways, as I was saying, The New Republic was met by so many alien races that it virtually screamed crossover overload: The Protoss, The Tok'ra, the Asgards; you name an alien race from another sci-fi franchise that doesn't want to assimilate, destroy, or other wise EXTERMINATE, we met them. These alien species had so many technologies we haven't even heard of that it heralded the start of a Technological resonance…err… Renaissance. However, a Sith by the name of Kaine survived the war in secret and was secretly creating a huge empire which he called "The New Sith Imperium". However, we were so concentrated on alien tech and rebuilding after The Yuuzhan Vong Wars that we turned a blank on it. We paid in blood however for ignoring the coming storm; on 30 ABY, or in Sol system time for you earthlings, on September 11__th__, 1990, a Sith fleet exited out of hyperspace and glassed the planet Telos, killing everyone on the surface. So began The New Sith Wars. For eight years, I was busy fighting on the frontlines on many of the war's most epic battles (think lord of the rings but with lasers); however, we're currently fighting an uphill battle. Not only were The Sith preparing for war, but they had some mind-boggling tech: Plasma weaponry, Mobile Suits (technically, they got that tech from ZAFT and Zeon), Mass driver cannons, advanced A.I equipped war droids. Sure, we got some mecha (if you call bulky, barely humanoid, Battletech-like walking tanks mecha), but still we are outclassed and outgunned. But hey, we got something they don't; and that's spirit. YEAH, GET SOME! _**fires some blaster bolts wildly in the air **so yeah, and besides, we're catching up on them in the technology race.

_So this has been this chapter special Omake; see you next time!_

Please review. And just so you know, C.C was The Canonical ending character for Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Lucasarts released that the canonical, or main storyline, character template for the main character in KOTOR II is Female). 


	7. Intermission: Important Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Code Geass, or even Star Wars

INTERMISSION

A/N: whoa; my fist pre-chapter A/N. anyway; I'll be in West Virginia for a while (I can't tell you why; my personal life's not for show), but since I write using a laptop, I'll try to update any way I can (let's hope that the place I'm staying at has Wi-Fi, or at least a LAN cable) from the east coast, so be patient. However, should I find myself not being to update until the end of June (I'll be staying there for at least a month), I'll try to update at least two chapters in a week's span to make up for this month's upset. I'm very sorry about this, but please be patient; the story must still go on, anways!

Since this is a short intermission, I would like to give a shout-out to Infinite Freedom and Electric Eclectic for reviewing so casually and giving some good commentary on how the story's flowing; you guys really bright up my day! Because of this I each give you five thousand theoretical dollars (and before you respond, yes I got it from South Park)! And now, I must bid you, my fellow readers, adieu for now!

"_Fanfiction is not a hobby; it is a way of life!"_

-Myself.

Regards, King Elessar XII.


	8. 6 move: Queen captures Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Code Geass, or even Star Wars

A/N: Guess what: I can update while in West Virginia! Finally, after a long flight from San Jose to Salt Lake City to Cincinnati to finally the city of Charleston, West Virginia, I can do what I love most; writing. So stop reading this A/N and read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Code Geass, or even Star Wars. I know; it sucks.

Queen captures Knight

-I-

Lelouch looked at C.C in disbelief; he knew that C.C was old, after seeing her memories two years ago, but discovering that she was a Jedi Knight from over **4,000** years past was as shocking as… discovering that you love your best friend but find out she's engaged to another man.

Meanwhile, the droid started beeping. Caterina turned to the droid. "T3; what is it?" the droid, whose name was T3-M4, responded with series of beeps, whistles, and drones. Of course, everyone didn't know what the droid was saying, but Caterina and Bastilla quickly spun around and activated their Lightsabers; Bastilla had a double-bladed Lightsaber with a yellow blade, while Caterina had a standard Lightsaber with a green hue, though the handle was longer; about more than 10 inches long.

They soon found their assailants; a trio of Dark Jedi approaching the, sabers drawn. "Please surrender; we do not want your innards desecrating this holy place." One of the Dark Jedi stated.

What he got was a highly compacted ball of pure light energies thrown at him. The intense heat of the ball, coupled with the violent collision of Light and Dark side energies, literally blew away The Dark Jedi. "Leave this place; lest your dark aura continue tainting this place." Caterina coldly stated. "Whoa; who knew past C.C was so badass?" Cody said. C.C quickly shushed him.

One of the Dark Jedi chuckled. "Ah, a smart one; you shall regret those words once you taste the heat of my blade!" he quickly charged right at Caterina, but she sidestepped him and the battle was joined. Caterina was ever graceful and fluid, like a ballerina. Her assailant brought down his Lightsaber in downward chop, but Caterina side-stepped the blow and responded by a whirling slash, which The Dark Jedi barely blocked. She continued her momentum with a rapid-fire series of whirling cuts and slashes; she moved so fast that she was a blur. "Dang; you're fast, C.C." Cody said. "_Was_ fast." She replied.

Suddenly, The Dark Jedi fired a burst of Sith Lightning at her, but she outstretched her palm and absorbed it and redirected the energy at a nearby pillar. The Dark Jedi took advantage of the distraction and slashed her at a blind spot at her right hip. However, Caterina managed to block it and, grabbing the end of her Lightsaber, twisted clockwise and separated the handle, revealing another Lightsaber. Using the extra Saber, she slashed at the Sith in a reverse grip slash. The dark Jedi barely avoided that and now faced not only a skilled Jedi, but one armed with two sabers.

Caterina tossed her Lightsaber up in the air and grabbed it in a reverse grip, now holding both of her sabers in a reverse grip (Note: A reverse grip is when you hold a knife or a sword with the blade parallel to your forearm, essentially holding it backwards with the pommel or bottom facing your enemy. Ideal for wide slashing attacks). She advanced on her enemy, blades at the ready. She then twirled around in a 360 degree spin, sabers outstretched. The dark Jedi blocked both sabers, but Caterina followed that up with a roundhouse kick to the Sith's head, knocking him off guard. The two continue to battle as our heroes looked on. "Whoa; I never knew C.C was such a good fighter." Kallen commented. "I was proficient in duel saber wielding and a master of Form II Lightsaber combat; at least in my past life." C.C answered.

"_Past Life?"_ Lelouch wondered.

-I-

Meanwhile, Bastilla was dealing with the other Dark Jedi. She was aggressive in her fighting style; giving the sith no rest. However, the Dark Jedi had a trick up his sleeve. Bastilla did a whirling quarterstaff like attack on The Dark Jedi, but then he fired a force ball at her, knocking her off her feet and unconscious. Caterina saw the attack and paused her combat with the sith. "BASTILLA!" she screamed. But unbeknownst to her the Sith she was fighting snuck up on her and bonked her on the head with the hilt of his Lightsaber. She was knocked unconscious too. "And now to open the window once again." The dark Jedi said. he and his accomplice started to chant in some sort of ancient language. As they were chanting, tendrils of dark energies appeared on the pillars and connected like a unholy chain. Then in the middle of the Stone circle, a tear was violently ripped of the ground; as if the universe was torn asunder with a bloody knife. What were found inside the tear were a huge ethereal storm; dark red and black energies clashed with white energies; the dark side and the force ever battling in this storm.

"Yes; the schism of the force; with it, we shall gain ultimate power!" The Dark Jedi shouted. A tendril of dark hit the Siths, overloading them with power. Caterina, however, woke up and saw the Schism.

And in that moment, the destinies of two people separating by millennia were intertwined.

-I-

A tendril of white energy hit Caterina and enveloped her, but the energy had a pure, almost heavenly aura to it. "What's happening?" Kallen stated. C.C, however looked in a daze. For in that moment, the Dark Jedi's suddenly scream in pain; the power was too much for them. They were lifting up in the air, fire coming out of their eyes. Then, they exploded in billions of dust particles. Its job done, the schism closed like a wound healing, never to be open again. Caterina continued to glow, until after a few minutes the energy surrounded dim and went out. She looked exactly like she did before. She stood up and walked to Bastilla, silently waking her up. "What happened? Did we seal the schism?" she asked her.

Caterina smiled, "We sealed the schism, old friend." Her smiled then disappeared. "But I… cannot travel with you anymore." Bastilla looked worried. "Why?" Caterina stood straight and merely answered, "This is why." Suddenly, she went on fire, or rather some sort of ethereal fire. Bastilla looked on in both wonder and awe as she saw Caterina change before her eyes. Her hair seemed to change color, while her body remained the same. Finally, she was "Extinguished," and standing before Bastilla was Caterina, changed beyond imagining and with Green hair. She pulled a few loose strands of hair and examined them. "New hair, that's weird." But what was even weirder was the birdlike sigil on her forehead.

That day, Caterina died, and from her ashes was born C.C.

The scene suddenly changed back to the living room, as if nothing ever happened. "I can't… I can't believe this." Cody said in shock. Lelouch looked at C.C, who looked sad and was silent. "You didn't know your past, didn't you?" C.C nodded. "All these years, I wondered why was like this. Why I couldn't die, and why…" she traced her forehead, "Why I can grant powers. All these years, I wondered what was wrong with me; why I was treated as if I was inhuman, and subjected to… terrible things. I wonder why I was always… I was always…" She tried to fight back the tears, but couldn't. she suddenly ran to Lelouch and hugged him with her might. "ALONE! FOR ALL THESE YEARS, I WONDERED WHY I WAS ALONE!" she sobbed into his chest galleons a plenty. Lelouch was stunned at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "C.C; remember what happened two years ago, what I told you on the Gawain?" he gently stroked her green hair.

"I told that you weren't alone. You know why?" C.C looked up at his mysterious purple eyes. "Because if you are witch, then I am a warlock." He said. C.C stopped crying and smiled. "I'll never leave you, Caterina. Because…. I love you." Lelouch stated. C.C didn't answer; instead, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Lelouch didn't hold anything back this time around. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" Cagalli muttered. Kira looked at his sibling wryly. "Thinking of Athrun again, huh?" Cagalli quickly blushed and turned away. Kira merely smiled.

C.C's and Lelouch's passionate kiss was interrupted however, when a voice stated, "A Revolutionary leader and a witch in love? How romantic."

Lelouch turned around to see the person he was least happy to see:

Suzaku Kururugi: his former friend and now commander of the 181st Mobile Suit division.

Next time on _Geass Front_: an old friend arrives at Taika base to conduct some well-meaning "Business" with Lelouch. However, when Cody brings in the Calvary in the form of his own entourage of friends, things are accelerating faster than expected. Be ready for _knight captures pawn_, the next chapter in the thrilling series that is _Geass Front_.

This chapter is brought to you by Seburo Arms Industries:

_For over 50 years, Seburo arms industries have delivered the cutting edge in firearms, sidearm's, and recently, in blaster technology. Now, Seburo unveils its latest creation: The Future Assault Rifle Blaster, otherwise known as The RB-37. based both on the Sol assault rifle the FAMAS and the latest in blaster technology, the RB-37 can fire both solid 6.8 caliber solid slugs and blaster bolts. In Rifle mode, the RB-37 can fire over 700 rounds a minute, and with its bullpup configuration, is ideal for close-quarters combat and the solid slugs are perfect for taking down heavily shielded targets such as The Sith Centurion wardroid. in blaster mode the RB-37 is equally effective; powered by highly refined Tibanna gas, the bolts of a RB-37 can tear the armor of a sith trooper. And with its tried and tested rugged design, it can stand to both the elements and jamming Adopted as the primary rifle of the NRAF, the RB-37 is a must-have for any military. Seburo, quality and lethality you can trust on. Now the primary supplier of arms to the New Republic Armed Forces._

I know, I know; I put the romance parts in WAY earlier than expected, but hey; I have to do it sometime. And whoever reads a lot of Shirow Masamune's (of Ghost in The Shell and Appleseed fame) will recognize that Seburo reference I made here.). Now please read on, but remember to review!


	9. 7th move: knight captures pawn

Knight Captures Pawn

Knight Captures Pawn

-I-

"Friend of yours?" Cody asked. Lelouch, however merely replied, "Not anymore." Suzaku chuckled. "Come on; we've been friends since child-" "You're not my friend; ever since you shot me and left me for dead in that island." Lelouch coldly stated. "Damn; looks like someone's pulling an Anakin and Obi-wan." Cody quipped. "Why you're here? " Lelouch answered. Suzaku merely grinned. "You'll see; PANZER-JAEGERS!" just then, at least 100 Panzer-Jaegers stormed the room, Spikers pointed right at them. "Great; Panzer-Jaegers. What's next? A company of Daleks that can't even climb a flight of stairs?" Suzaku chuckled. "You got a funny accomplice there, Lelouch; now, please hand me C.C."

C.C held close to Lelouch, but Lelouch stepped forward, shielding C.C. "Over my dead body." Suzaku sighed. "Oh well; then its time to kill you." he raised his left palm. "Ready to fire." The Panzer-Jaegers raised their Spikers at them. "This is for Euphie." Suzaku muttered under his breath. "Now, fi-" but before he completed the order, one of the Panzer-Jaegers collapsed. "Hoy?" One of the Panzer-Jaegers said, he crouched down to see if his comrade was okay. Just then, The Panzer-Jaeger flickered and turned off, revealing an attractive young woman at least a year behind Cody with long blue hair and grey eyes who proceeded to get up and shot the Panzer-Jaeger with a concealed Mini-44 blaster pistol, who let loose a round from his Spiker when he tumbled back, dead. "What the-" Suzaku uttered. Suddenly, at least eight more Panzer-Jaegers flickered off simultaneously, revealing an entire platoon of New Republic Marines that proceeded to lay waste to the off guard Panzer-Jaegers.

"Leave some for us!" Cody shouted. He pulled out a pair of what seemed to be two Air soft-sized versions of an MP5 from his hip holsters and went all John Woo on them, mowing them down like no tomorrow. Anakin, Tahiri, Cagalli, Kallen, and Kira joined in the fight too. Finally, after a few seconds, the Panzer-Jaegers lay defeated on the floor, and everyone pointed their guns at Suzaku. "Oh cr-" was all he got out before he was knocked out by the girl with a swift chop on the neck.

"Thanks, Jaina." Cody stated. Jaina, the one with the blue hairs and grey eyes, merely shrugged, "No worries." "So, this is the famous Jaina Theramore Kisara; the poster-girl and recent pinup artist of The New Republic's war effort, one of the greatest snipers since Earth counterpart Vassili Zaitsev, and girlfriend of Cody Bly Bacara?" C.C said. Jaina and Cody quickly blushed. "We're…uh… we're just good friends." Jaina quickly countered. Tahiri smiled a bit and grabbed Anakin's left hand, which had a ring on it.

"Oh, Cody; I got an early Christmas present for you and your friends." Jaina said. 6 New Republic marines came forward, each of them carrying two huge streamlined boxes. The boxes opened, revealing over 240 bullpup rifles that are nearly identical to The French-built FAMAS, save for the small slice of pie-shaped magazine placed at the end of the stock (firearms notice: A bullpup is a rifle with the magazine and firing mechanism at the back of the gun instead of the front of the trigger, allowing a small, compact assault rifle without reduced accuracy). Cody's eyes widened and his jaw was about to drop on the floor. "THE SEBURO RB-37! I THOUGHT IT WAS STILL IN ITS FINAL TESTING PHASES!" Cody shouted. He eagerly pulled out one of the rifles and pulled down the charging handle at the top of the gun. "Smooth action." He took out the magazine. "50 rounds of 6.8 caliber, tungsten jacketed, solid slugs; this will give the Sol M-16 a run for its money," Finally, he saw the second selector switch and grinned. "With a blaster function using the new Phaser and Photon accelerator technology! GOD DAMN, I LOVE SEBURO!" he kissed the gun

Jaina grinned. "The New Republic just adopted it two days ago and we Spec-ops troopers plus Admiral Brutus' fleet are getting first dibs." Jaina answered. Suddenly, Cody hugged Jaina with all his might, causing her to blush. "Vor Entye, Vod Jaina." Cody answered. "No problem, Vod Cody." Jaina answered back. "Are they speaking in Pig Latin or something?" Kallen muttered. "It's Mando'a; the language of The Mandalorian warriors." C.C answered. Kallen looked at her. "Let me guess, your past life?" C.C nodded. "Learnt it from the leader of the Mandalorians himself."

Cody and Jaina stopped hugging. "Okay, let's get serious. Admiral Brutus' wants a report from all Spec-ops troops in the planet, I already sent my report." Jaina stated. She pulled out a holodisc and threw it to the floor, showing the distinguished figure of Admiral Brutus, who strongly resembled Captain Benjamin Sisko from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. "Theta Company, report your status." Cody and Jaina stood at attention. "Admiral Brutus; my company has managed to train the rebellions in Europe and in Africa. Alpha company also reports successful training of Britannian resistance in The North and South American continents." Jaina said. Admiral Brutus looked at Cody. "And what of your status, Commander Bacara?"

"Partially, Sir; the rebellion in Japan have developed their own Mobile Suits, but they lack decent Surface to Air support. However, they have found a way to infiltrate the battle-bases orbiting the planet and attack it directly." Cody answered. "Hmm; this adds a new part for our Stratagem." Admiral Brutus said, scratching his chin. "Anakin, Tahiri; what did you uncover about The Sith in this planet?" Brutus ordered. "Admiral; we found nothing about why the Sith are here, but what we do know from our time here is that The 181st is stationed here, along with an entire Sith fleet; about 1100 ships in the system, and The Sith capital of Tartarus is heavily defended." Anakin stated.

"Felgercarb. DISC was wrong 'bout the capital being at New Edinburgh. No matter, we'll be teleporting an entire battalion at your position within the month; the invasion and liberation of the Geass system has been changed from 12.07 to 11.21." Brutus said. "but sir; the locals are not ready! Not to mention that our mobile suits are more like walking tanks than Mecha; the troops will be outmaneuvered and OUTGUNNED!" Cody protested. "And the 181st is stationed there, AND the fact that there are Panzer-Jaegers here, judging by the corpses in this living room." Jaina joined in. Admiral Brutus shook his head. "I'm sorry; but the spooks at DISC have also reported that Lord Kaine is there in the system overseeing something called 'The Geass Initiative;' we strike now, we might deal The Imperium a heavy blow and possibly end this damn war. The tenth and eleventh fleet have already assembled, and we have just received help from both Terminal and The Hapes Consortium. In all, I have at least 800 ships at my disposal, plus an additional 100 from both parties each. My stratagem is this; you and Jaina shall lead a small strike force in The rapture battle-base, which is the central hub of all battle-bases and without it the bases will fall. You shall fight your way to the main bridge and shut down all operations through the use of a computer virus uploaded into the main computer. Once the bases are shut down, the ground assault will begin in Tartarus, hence the need for the battalion, while the fleet will simultaneously engage the force above the planet. If we are successful, the sith will be in disarray, the planet will be liberated, and their leader will be dead, thus striking three birds with one stone."

"But Sir, that's impossible!" Lelouch shouted. Brutus looked at him quizzically. "My forces know how to enter the battle-base, but we can only raid the Sakuradite power generators; the base is crawling with those centurions and Dark Jedee." Lelouch announced. "Jedi, not Jedee." Anakin corrected him. "So, you are Zero; Cody has told me about you and your little resistance group's exploits in his daily reports, but still; you are civilians, not soldiers, and I will not listen to the advice of a 19-year old resistance leader." Brutus answered. "Hey, we fought both Britannian and Sith, in mecha! What makes you think that we are civilians?" Kallen parried back. " "It's true sir; they have proven to me and my that they are more than just a small Partisan-" Cody started to say until Admiral Brutus lost it.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT LISTEN ANY LONGER!" Brutus shouted. Kallen was about to swipe the holographic figure of Brutus before C.C put her hand in front of her. "Let it be." She said.

"Anyways; I shall expect a full report of the preparations of the coming assault; Brutus out." The hologram flickered off. "The Geass Initiative." C.C muttered. "What's a Geass?" Kira wondered. "It's my power." Lelouch answered. Everyone looked at him. Lelouch smiled. "Observe." He looked directly at Cody and said, "Tell me the most embarrassing moment in your life." His Geass activated and hit Cody head on, Geassing him instantly. "Possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life is when I was meeting Jaina's parents for the first time and accidentally broke her father's favorite sculpture. Next you know, I was in the hospital for seven days after being mauled by one of their pets." Cody stated. Jaina chuckled. "That was embarrassing."

Finally, the effects of The Geass wore off, leaving Cody dazed and confused. "Wha?" he said. "Interesting; for some reason, you can use the force to invade the mind of someone and take control of the brain's thought processors; essentially making one your puppet. This may be why I sensed such a high force aura in you." Anakin pondered out loud. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes widened. "Of course! The Sith didn't conquered the planet for the Sakuradite, it's because of The Geass!"

Lelouch's eyes widened. "So, the Sith invaded because… of me?" Anakin nodded. "Such a gift can be used for great evil; it'll be the equivalent of me using my battle meditation during The Yuuzhan Vong Wars!" "Or of Bastilla doing the same thing during The Great Sith Wars!" C.C caught on. "If Lord Kaine gets a hold on Lelouch and somehow gain the Geass, the Sith will be unstoppable; fleets will capitulate just seconds after a battle, worlds will be glassed without resistance; why, Lord Kaine can even make The chancellor of The New Republic sign a peace treaty with The Sith so that They can advance unmolested through even the core worlds!" Anakin shouted. "I gotta call New Republic High Command about this!" he said. just then, however, our very own Kaname Ogi ran in. "Lelouch! You know that lame girl C.C and Kallen brought a couple of months back?" He said.

Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked stunned. "Well, I was passing by her quarters, and all I found was this disc." Ogi said, passing him a small holodisc. The holodisc activated, or rather some sort of recorder, as only voices was heard, one of them that chilled Lelouch to the bone,

"_Brother, is that you? please, help me! I'm being held captive by the Sith! I'm scared, Lelouch. Please, rescue-"_

**Static**

"_Hello, Lelouch Lamperouge. Do not worry, your sister is in good care."_

Next time on Geass Front: with Nunually captured, Lelouch is on the warpath as a rescue mission is attempted in the middle of The Sith city of Tartarus with help from Suzaku. But can it be all just a trap to ensnare Lelouch in a road to damnation? And what secrets will be unrooted in this unholy city? Find out next time in Dark Moves Knight, the next thrilling chapter of Geass Front!

This chapter is brought to you by Joseph Mick Cain for Chancellor (I'm sorry if this offends you; it was either that or Clinton)

_Vote Joseph Mick Cain for Chancellor; resolve you can count on. _

Filler chapter, but I'm showing signs of WBS (Writer's Block Syndrome). Please review!


	10. 8th move: dark moves knight

Disclaimer: I swear, these Disclaimers are getting so redundant, that if I see one more I'm going to go all psycho! Oh well. I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or Star Wars.

Dark Moves Knight

-I-

"Lelouch, I'm telling you, I did not kidnap Nun-" Suzaku tried to say, until Lelouch grabbed him by the collar and threw him down. "WHERE'S NUNUALLY?!" he screamed, looking incredibly lucid. "Dude, Suzaku obviously didn't capture your sister; Udesii (chill, take it easy)." Cody said. What he got was Lelouch slamming him to the nearby wall. "Then who did?" Lelouch said threw clenched teeth. Cody shrugged. "No idea." Lelouch looked as if he was about to break his neck until Suzaku managed to speak out, "Tartarus; I didn't kidnapped her, but if the Sith captured your sister, she'll be in Tartarus."

Lelouch looked pleased and dropped Cody, who promptly dusted himself off. "OGI! GET MY KARAS READY!" Lelouch shouted. He then walked out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. "Dude; that guy has some serious problems." Cody muttered.

-I-

"Lelouch! Use reason!" Anakin shouted as he ran after him. "Nunually is the only family I have." Lelouch answered. "It could be a trap! And we can't afford to lose you to The Sith." Anakin protested. Lelouch looked at him with an icy glare. "I made my decision; I would rather damn myself than to see my sister die at the hands of a madman. Now, stop following me; I'm not your pupil, _Master _Solo." He was about to walk away when Anakin gripped his arm, but he sensed something… dark. Originally, his Aura was neutral, but now he projects a sinister, almost malevolent aura. But before Anakin can ponder this, Lelouch broke his grip and walked away. Anakin stood there, pondering at the sudden change of aura.

Meanwhile, C.C stood in the shadows, watching as her love walked away to certain doom. "_Lelouch."_ She thought, tears leaving her eyes.

-I-

It was dark in The City of Tartarus as heavy rainfall socked the city. Here and there, lightning flashed through the city, revealing the city's highly gothic-styled architecture. No one was out tonight, as tonight was curfew, giving the city an eerie, dark appearance. In the center of the city was the royal palace; a great ziggurat-like structure that dominated a full quarter of the city. It was virtually impregnable; with the arrival of Darth Kaine, the entire palace was a veritable fortress, staffed by a full battalion of Panzer-Jaegers, 1,500 Centurion wardroids, 2,000 sith troopers, and an entire coven of Dark Jedi. Even if you were Sith, you had to go through A LOT of security checkpoints. In all, staging a rescue mission on the palace would lead you to be riddled with four-inch spikes.

Unless you have a power granted by a 4,000 year old Jedi knight that allows you to control the minds of others, as in the case of Lelouch Lamperouge.

A pair of Panzer-Jaegers was guarding the one of the many entrances into the palace, speaking to each other in what seems to be both Russian and German. "Duch ka blah tu schnitzel Stehl (Do you think the Sith will win the war)? (Honestly, I barely know any Russian or German, so I'm making this up as I go)" the first one said. "Ja, Mamev Kurgan la en tu. (Yeah; now shut up and keep guard)" The second one Answered. "Ack en blach tu Panzer-Jaegers?" Lelouch copied. The Panzer-Jaegers turned around to See Lelouch standing before them in Lelouch in full Zero garb. "Ute Zero! VERDUNKLEIN! (It's Zero! Shot him! however, Verdunklein is actual German, meaning turn off your lights. Got that from a WWII poster)" "Jawohl!" unfortunately, Lelouch dispatched both of them with a Geass order to shot each other simultaneously with their Spikers. After that, Lelouch grabbed one of the dead Panzer-Jaeger's Spiker and readied for battle.

"_Don't worry, Nunually; I'm coming." _Lelouch thought. He then ran into the palace.

Meanwhile, Cody, Jaina, Kallen, Suzaku and C.C managed to infiltrate the palace a few minutes after Lelouch's own infiltration. Using the light-bending technology (reversed engineered from Romulan cloaking technology) of their Mandalorian armor (Jaina brought two pairs just in case and turns out to be the same size of Kallen and C.C, while Suzaku had a Sith stealthsuit), the five managed to infiltrate the palace rainbow six-style through the roof and pass by the first tier of Sith guards. In a secluded area of the palace, the four decloaked and took off their helmets, Kallen gasping for air.

"How do you breathe in those things?" Kallen asked. "You'll get used to it." Cody answered. He checked the ammo of his RB-37, which was equipped with a silencer, and quickly laid the plan.

"So, we just find Lelouch, rescue Nunually, possibly visit the Courtesan's quart-" "CODY!" Jaina shouted. "Wha? I was just kidding. Anyway; find Lelouch, rescue Nunually, and cause a little mischief along the way." Cody finished. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Fantastic! Let's go!" no sooner did they ran that they ran into a troupe of Wardroids. "Oh shit." Cody said. "What should we do?" C.C asked him. Cody merely answered, "Jaina, play track 1." Jaina nodded in agreement and all of a sudden, cheesy 80's pop started to play as Cody and Jaina started to dance. Cody took off his helmet and turned to Kallen, Suzaku and C.C, shouting, "Follow the groove!" Soon, Kallen, Suzaku, and C.C started to dance too. And then Cody started lip-synching to the lyrics, and that's when the comedy began,

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules, and so do I_

_A full commitment is what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. _

The droids looked confused as Cody, Kallen, Jaina, and C.C continued to dance and sing to Rick Astley's Never Gonna You Up until Cody spun around and sprayed them with a burst of automatic fire from his RB-37 with the song still playing. Jaina stopped dancing and whipped out her own RB-37. "You just got BacaraRolled." Cody said to the dead droids. Kallen, C.C, And Suzaku continued to dance, however, with Kallen and Suzaku starting to dance together. Suzaku dipped Kallen when Cody shouted, "GUYS! Our dance routine is over!" Suzaku and Kallen looked embarrassed and chuckled nervously. He then accidentally dropped Kallen. "Come on, you two; we got a job to do." Cody said, putting his helmet back on.

Suzaku helped Kallen up and continued on the job.

-I-

True to word, Lelouch had some trouble getting past The Sith guards, but the use of his Geass and some practice with The Spiker allowed him to go through them with ease. Finally he managed to a huge door with a lock on it; Lelouch solved that by shooting the lock off with a burst from his Spiker. The doors swung open to reveal a huge suite fit for a king, or a megalomaniac, borderline Nazi, sith lord. And in the middle of the room was none other than…

"NUNUALLY!" Lelouch shouted. "Brother!" Nunually answered. Lelouch ran and was about hug her, but then he bumped into a force shield. "I am so terribly sorry about obstructing your sister away from you like that, and I apologize." A voice said. Lelouch had barely enough time to react when a force ball impacted him and sent him flying several meters back. He landed on his side and rolled unto his back. "Allow me to introduce myself…" a figure stood up from the shadows and towered over Lelouch.

"I am Darth Kaine; first emperor of The New Sith Imperium. Now, I shall take your Geass, if it suits you."

Next Time on Geass Front: Lelouch is in more than a little pickle as Lord Kaine and him battle to the death while Cody and friends run into a new ally and his own resistance group. But shocking revelations will follow, and a death that will haunt Lelouch for years to come. Be sure to check out the arrival of two very special guests in Dark Takes Pawn, the next chapter of Geass Front!

The next chapter will be dedicated to Electric Eclectic; you'll find out soon enough.


	11. 9th move: light moves bishop

Light moves Bishop

Disclaimer: Code Geass, Mobile Suit Gundam, and Star Wars are owned by their respective companies and their subsidiaries.

Light moves Bishop

-I-

Meanwhile, Cody and the gang were busy traversing through the many corridors of the Sith Palace. Cody was taking point, looking at his arm-mounted Datapad at a map. "Okay, from the data schematics we uncovered from that computer terminal we just passed by, Darth Kaine's main chambers must be-"

"Wait, Cody; we passed that Computer terminal three times by now; face it, we're lost." Jaina stated. Everyone paused. "We are?" Cody said. What he got was a huge whack on the head by a comically-giant mallet that somehow ended up in Jaina's hands. "YOU DI'KUT (Idiot)!" Jaina shouted. "I wondered where girls always get those huge hammers to whack us with." Suzaku wondered. "Oh, you mean like this hammer?" Kallen stated, pulling out a huge hammer that she, surprisingly, can carry with one hand. "Oh, cra- KALLEN WATCH OUT!" Suzaku shouted, shielding her from a Spiker round that pierced Suzaku's left shoulder.

"SUZAKU!" Kallen cried, catching him in her arms. Cody whipped out his rifle, only for the assailant (who was a Panzer-Jaeger sniper wielding a silenced version of the feared Spiker) to be shot in the head by an unknown member. "You have to be more careful next time, Kallen Stadtfeld." A voice stated. The group turned around to see a man with slightly long burgundy hair (almost the color of Kallen's hair) along with a troupe of 30 soldiers all dressed in Full Panzer-Jaeger armor (save the gas mask, though they wore the helmet). All of them were armed with Adaptus Mechanicus-graded Plasma and Melta rifles, often wielded by the Imperium of Man's sisters of battle and their sith counterparts "The Marked of Kaine". "My name is Sven Dular; of the Japanese Liberation Task Force. We were infiltrating this base when we saw you guys do the same." Sven said.

"Cody Bly Bacara, 300th marine division, theta company; I'm part of The New Republic. And guess what; in two days, the planet will be liberated." Cody said. "Jaina Theramore Kisara, with him. " Jaina stated. "The New Republic; the Sith's news broadcasts always showed you guys in their updates in the war; Well, at least on their off world broadcasts. My resistance cell and I will be happy to help." Sven answered. "You can help by taking this spike out of my FCKING SHOULDER!" Suzaku stated.

"Oh yeah, right." Cody said. he quickly knelt besides Suzaku and readied himself to pull the spike out. "This will hurt a bit." Cody said. he pulled the spike out, evicting a piercing scream from Suzaku. "Okay, a lot." Cody pulled out a syringe and stuck it in his shoulder. In an instant, the flesh wound mended. Though the wound looked not quite from fully healed, Suzaku had no worries on being a hindrance on the group. "Bacta; you gotta love that self healing juice. I'll be dead long before meeting you guys if it weren't for Bacta."

Cody got up. "Well, we better go find Lelouch." "And this time, I'm leading the way." Jaina stated. "We're coming too!" Sven stated.

-I-

Lelouch fired another spike at Kaine as he tried to crawl away, who merely directed it at a nearby wall through the force. Kaine then removed the weapon from Lelouch's hand with the force. "As the Borg say, 'resistance is futile', Lelouch." Kaine stated. "Well then…" Lelouch said. His Geass activated. "Release Nunually." The bird-like sigil went into Kaine's eye, but, just as Darth Cerberus did a while back, it rebounded and went back into his eyes.

Darth Kaine merely laughed at the attempt. "Still using that cheap parlor trick, Lelouch? How disappointing." He then grabbed Lelouch by the throat and flexed his hand. "Oh, how I was relishing this moment. Ever since I sensed the great power of the kings two years ago, I relished the moment I drained the very life out of you and drink it out of you. In doing so, I gain your Geass, and with it, the universe!" He pulled out a miniaturized Lok-gar (the stone used by Cerberus a while back) and placed it near Lelouch. The stone lit up and an eerie cloud went out of Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch felt weaker and weaker by the millisecond. Suddenly, he caught on into what was the cloud; his own life force. His own life force was about to enter the stone while he was as pale as a corpse until a single bullet obliterated the stone with unerring accuracy.

Kaine dropped Lelouch unto the ground and turned around to see the entire gang, complete with Sven and his small contingent of troops. "In the Name of the New Republic and its allies, I place you under arrest." Cody said. "Let Lelouch and Nunually go." C.C warned, brandishing a yellow Lightsaber. Kaine merely laughed. "Why should I let them go into your care, _witch_, when it was you who led their mother to her grave?" Everyone, especially Nunually and Lelouch, were shocked at such an announcement.

Kaine merely smiled. "9 years ago, C.C served as Marianne of Britannia's official handmaiden, and was the only soul who knew that she was actually a Jedi knight from 4 millennia past. However, you're father, Charles, feared her power with the common people and the fact that she might enact a coup against his empire. And when C.C accidentally revealed her latent force powers in a public execution Marianne was forced to attend, his fears grew. So, he arranged for her assassination. C.C could've done something to stop her from being gunned down by a fifty caliber machine gun, but she just stayed there idly." Kaine laughed. "To think that a Jedi of your caliber would just stand there while one is brutally killed." Everyone was in shock, especially Nunually and Lelouch. "Miss C.C; is that true?" Nunually said, tears in her eyes. C.C merely nodded. "I… couldn't do anything. I didn't know-"

"That you've could done anything? That you have the force flowing through your veins?! THAT YOU HAVE AN FCKING LIGHTSABER?! You could've done something, you witch! If it wasn't for you, my mother should be still alive!" Lelouch shouted. "Lelouch, it's not that simple! If you please just listen to me-" C.C tried to see, until all she got was a burst of Force Lightning. "Quiet down, Witch." He continued to shock her, while

Cody was about to bust his cap, but Suzaku stopped him. "He's a Sith; you won't be a match for him." "I wasn't aiming for him, Di'kut." Cody answered. True enough, he aimed for the Force shield generator at the top of the ceiling, releasing Nunually. "Jaina; flashbang, now!" Cody said. Jaina took out a flashbang and threw it. "Cover your eyes!" she screamed. A second later, bright light enveloped the room. When the light died down, Lord Kaine was the only one in the room.

Lord Kaine merely smiled. "Computer, order all guards to red alert."

-I-

Everyone was running for the rooftop, where Cody can hijack one of the Sith's VTOL troop carriers. However, he soon got a message from Admiral Brutus: "Cody, where the hell are you? the 15th Marine division, plus the 21st armored and the 43rd Mechanized have already landed in that Taika base you were SUPPOSED to be at?"

"We're at Tartarus; can you send a Stealth-transport here for extraction, please and thank you!" Cody answered. Before Brutus can answer, Cody turned off his comm. "Okay, a transport is coming our way; all we need to do is go to the roof-" he was about to complete his statement when he saw an entire battalion of sith troopers marching at them in a formation similar to the ones used in The Revolutionary war. The battalion promptly opened fire at them.

"TAKE COVER!" Cody shouted. Everyone ducked behind anything to avoid the hail of Heat-ray fire coming that them. A vicious firefight then happened. Cody headshot a Sith trooper, only for one to take his place. "There's too many of them!" Suzaku stated. "This reminds me of the time I was at The battle of Taris. Never before was I at a battle with such brutal close-quarters combat, aside from the battle of Coruscant." Cody said. "Yeah, let's share the war stories, later, blue meanie." Sven stated. "Well, excuse me for having such blue hair! FYI, blue symbolizes youth and energy, thank you very much!" Cody countered. "Can you guys just cut the crap and get to fighting?!" Kallen shouted.

"KALLEN! YOU HAVE THAT THERMAL DETONATOR I GAVE TO YOU?" Cody shouted. Kallen nodded and took out a small, ball shaped grenade. She then promptly set the fuse and threw it, taking out a good chunk of the troops. "That's for Japan, YOU SITH BASTARDS!" Sven shouted. Unfortunately, more Sith Troopers came, supported by two lancet beam turrets mounted on anti-grav platforms. True to word, the lancet beam weapons soon fired a ray of photons that annihilated anything that it touches as it swept like the beam of a lighthouse. Everyone barely survived the beam. "Well, Time for plan B!" Cody said. he switched his rifle to blaster mode and shot at a man-sized vent. "What the Felgercarb are you doing?" Jaina shouted.

"Saving our skins! Everybody, inside!" Cody answered, jumping straight into the vent. "Oh, well." Jaina stated, following him. "What the heck?" Suzaku stated. He too jumped inside, followed by Kallen and C.C. all that was left was Nunually and Lelouch. "I can't go in with Nunually!" Lelouch said. "We'll hold them off; leave Nunually with us and we'll meet you guys at the roof!" Sven answered. "but-" "GO!" Lelouch had no choice but to jump inside…

Right in the middle of a garbage dump.

-I-

"The garbage dump! Out of all the places, you picked the garbage dump!" Lelouch screamed. Cody took off his helmet and emptied some foul green liquid. "My, my; what an incredible smell you discovered!" Jaina said, covering her noise. "Hey, it's not like the walls will close on us and squish us like little bugs, like in Star Wars!" Cody shouted. He soon covered his noise too. "Ugh, the smell is worse than a Hutt who hadn't showered for a month!"

"Uh, I felt something go through my legs." Kallen stated. Everyone pointed his or her guns at the slush in the garbage. "Everyone, remain calm." Cody said. "Yes for you to say, WE'RE IN A DUMP, FOR GOD'S SAKES!" Suzaku screamed. "Look on the bright side; at least we're not in being watched." C.C replied. Kallen scoffed. "Yeah, like someone would put up surveillance cameras in a garbage du- WHA!" Kallen was then pulled into the slush.

"KALLEN!" Suzaku shouted. A few tense seconds later, Kallen emerged with her helmet off and a thing that resembled a miniaturized version of that alien from that James Cameron film on her, with its tail wrapped around her neck. She was trying to get it off. "Shot it; my gun's jammed!" Kallen shouted. Suzaku was the first to aim for that Xenomorph, but Kallen was squirming so much that he couldn't get a clear shot. "I can't get a clear shot!" Suzaku shouted. "Ditto!" Jaina responded. "Well pull it off me the-" Kallen was then pulled back into the slush.

"Oh, shit!" Suzaku said. without thinking, he dived right into the slush. "Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted. "Would everyone please stop shouting out everyone's names?! I mean, it's getting redundant!" Cody shouted. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" a few seconds later, Suzaku came out of the slush, gasping for air and holding an unconscious Kallen. "Kallen!" Lelouch said. "And there it goes again." Cody said.

Suzaku propped Kallen on a mound of garbage. "She's not breathing." Cody scoffed. "Well, don't look at me to give her the kiss of life." He said. "Ditto; for obvious reasons." Jaina replied. Suzaku sighed and looked at Kallen's unconscious form. Her hair had reverted back to the normal page-boy set up, and aside from the smudges of dirt on her face, she was pretty cute. "_She's actually a little cute." _Suzaku thought. He opened her mouth a bit and kissed her (but not in the romantic sense, rather, in the CPR sense).

After a few seconds, Kallen suddenly jolted up, coughing a bit. "Thank god someone saved me; I thought I was going to be alien food." Kallen stated. Suzaku then gave Kallen a big hug, which startled her a bit. "Uh; what I missed?" Kallen said. "Nothing; expect the fact that Suzaku gave you CPR." Cody replied. "WHAT!" Kallen shouted, hitting him with the huge mallet found earlier in the chapter. "Hey, if it wasn't for you; you'd be dead by now!" Suzaku said, a huge lump on his head.

Kallen chuckled a bit. "Just kidding. Thanks for saving me." Suzaku shrugged. "No problem." The two then just gazed at each other, and even though the two barely knew each other (and the fact that Suzaku is still smarting over Euphemia's death), they found themselves closing the distance between them, as if they wanted to-

Cody then blasted the door open with a concussion grenade. "Let's go!" Kallen and Suzaku paused and blushed. "We…we should go now." Kallen stated. "Yeah, we should." Suzaku replied, looking away from her. The two helped each other up and followed the group out of the garbage dump.

-I-

After navigating the tight corridors of the base, our heroes finally made it to one of the palace's 4 VTOL landing pads. "Weren't there supposed to be a transport here?" Cody asked. Suddenly, bright lights went up, illuminating an entire battalion of Sith Troopers surrounding them in a square. Sven and 15 of his squad was also pushed into the square. "Impressive, most impressive that you made it this far; unfortunately, it must end." Kaine stated, flanked by two Panzer-Jaegers. "Over my dead body." Lelouch stated. "So be it." Kaine answered. Using the force, he pulled Nunually to his side. "Surrender, or this girl dies." He motioned a Panzer-Jaeger to put a pistol next to her head.

"What will it be; your friends or your sister?" Kaine mused. Lelouch found himself between a rock and a hard place. Should he surrender himself and his soul to ensure the safety of his sister, or defy this Sith and see his only family murdered in cold blood? Finally Lelouch came up with something. "If I give you my Geass; would you spare my sister and this people?" Lelouch asked Kaine. Kaine sneered. "Of course. Come over here and accept your faith." Kaine stated. "Lelouch; please do-" C.C tried to say, but Lelouch raised his hand and walked to his doom. C.C could only watch as Lelouch walked to certain death.

Lelouch kneeled in front of Kaine, who pulled out his Lok-Gar. He was about to obtain his Geass until he paused. "On second thought; watching you suffer and then obtain your Geass is more fun to watch." He stated. Lelouch twitched and balled his fists. Kaine smiled like the devil. "I wondered what will happen to you should Nunually die; either you plummet to despair or kill yourself." Lelouch gritted his teeth. "In fact, I think I should take my time and kill her nice and slow." Kaine continued­.

Out of rage, he lunged at Kaine, revealing the impact spike he recovered from Darth Cerberus 3 or 4 days ago. However, The image of Kaine flickered and he disappeared in front of the figure of Nunually, who was levitating through the force. the next thing Lelouch discovered was that his impact spike just went through his sister. "Brother…." Nunually said. Lelouch was in more shock than someone who just saw Two girls, One Cup. "Nunually." He said, barely in a whisper. He withdrew the impact spike, watching as Nunually fall to the ground, and with it his heart.

Everyone was in pure shock, even losing the capacity to say even one word. Lelouch's knees buckled as he fell in despair. "The Dark Side is strong in you." Kaine said. Lelouch looked up at him, his Geass permanently activated again. But this time, it had taken on a sinister quality, as the Geass' dulled from Bright pink to dark pink. "You…will…pay!" Lelouch screamed. His Geass activate and flew towards Kaine, but it reflected once again and went back into Lelouch's eye, but this time, he himself was Geassed. He stood up with a glazed look on his face. Kaine smiled. "Now, take this pistol and shot yourself." He handed Lelouch a pistol, who promptly pointed it at his head.

C.C couldn't looked on any longer. "LELOUCH!!" she screamed. She then ran to Lelouch. However, a Panzer-Jaeger noticed this and aimed at her. "LELOUCH! DON'T DO IT! I LOVE YOU!!"

Seconds later, a shot rang out.

Next time on Geass Front: Classified. Tune in next time for the next chapter of Geass Front!

CLIFFHANGER; EVERYONE HATES THEM, BUT AUTHORS LOVE EM! Anyway, I would like to thank Electric Eclectic for thinking up Sven Dular, even though his role in this chapter is more like "Cameo appearance". However, he will have a more larger role in later chapters.

anyways, please review!


	12. Love, dating, and an Iris

A/N: this chapter and the next two are meant to be fillers, in order to relieve the dramatic tension found in most of the story and to do a little bit of character development

A/N: sorry for the long wait; I was plagued by the greatest foe I have ever faced: THE MASTER… OF WRITERS BLOCK! Anyways, this chapter and the next two are meant to be fillers, in order to relieve the dramatic tension found in most of the story and to do a little bit of character development. So please be patient; I promise you they won't be as long as the filler arcs found in Naruto. So read on!

Love, dating, and an Iris.

-I-

Fortunately for our heroes, the shot didn't come from Lelouch or from a Panzer-Jaeger; instead it came from a sniper on a New Republic Stealth-transport who managed to shoot the pistol right out of Lelouch's hand without wounding him. Shortly afterwards, a platoon of elite Spec-ops commandos managed to extract not only our heroes, but the body of Nunually and Sven's resistance cell plus the corpse-like body of Lelouch. However, everyone was in a sorrowful mood; after seeing Lelouch's own sister die, Suzaku, Kallen, and C.C barely talked. Even Cody and Jaina, who barely knew the girl, felt their pain.

When our group arrived in Taika base, they were greeted by a surprise; the arrival of over 5,000 New Republic Soldiers, plus 1,500 tanks, over 1,200 Mecha, about 200 Jedi knights led by Anakin's brother Jacen, 600 Special Operations (or Spec-Ops) operatives and the announcement that Admiral Brutus' fleet of over 1,000 ships has just arrived and have made base at the dark side of the planet's moon. The announcement that the liberation attempt is already underway and the preparations for it made the group busy enough to forget about the previous day. However, Lelouch locked himself in his room, having his meals being delivered by dumbwaiter. Kallen and Suzaku were worried about him, and C.C was worried ten times more than they were. But the preparations for the insurrection managed to keep their mind off of it. Kira, Ougi, and Kallen assisted with fine-tuning The NR's mecha, C.C was relearning the ways of the Jedi with the help of Anakin, Cody and Jaina were busy preparing the Black Knights for open war against The Sith, while Suzaku, who recently announced his defection to the New Republic by tearing off his Sith medals, helped with planning the assault on Tartarus, supplying a bevy of information about sith Hierarchy, tactics, and Technology (which is superior to The New Republic's current level of military technology).

-I-

"Tartarus' main defense is an advanced energy shield that blocks all kinetic and energy-based attacks projected from an orbiting satellite, making Close Air Support and artillery bombardment impossible. However, due to the shield being notoriously energy inefficient, the Sith are forced to send energy to it from an energy wave transponder a few miles away from the city. We take it out, the shield goes down." Suzaku said in front of the commanders of the New Republic Forces. "Sir; how are supposed to take out the transponder?" Commander Murtak, a senior Klingon Commander who served in The Dominion War and joined the New Republic after the Sith assault on Qo'NoS (A/N: Don't ask how I made a mention to Current Star Trek Canon when The Dominion War happened in the 25th century; I'm still working it out), asked him.

"Well, that's the problem; to keep costs down and to power the transponder, which is also notoriously fuel inefficient, it was built right next to a Fusion generator; we blow up the transponder, there's a good chance it'll take the fusion generator with it and subsequently ravage an area the size of Luxemburg. So in order to destroy the transponder, we first need to place enough charges INSIDE the generator to make it collapse to shut down the transponder. Then we move on to phase two-" Suzaku was interrupted when an aide came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Gentlemen; I have to meet someone. Please excuse me." Suzaku stated. He then walked out of the briefing room.

-I-

Kallen was tapping her right heel unto the wall she was leaning on outside of the briefing room when Suzaku walked outside. "Kallen; what's up?" he said casually. "Well, Suzaku…uh… though we barley…BARELY… know each other, I just wanted if you and me can, uh… you know, go out or something." Kallen said. "Like… on a date?" Suzaku asked. "No! Not on a date-date, but on a 'get to know each other' date, where we just… you know… get to know each other. Nothing serious, that's all." Kallen quickly stated. Suzaku thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Meet me in room 32 in one hour." He then pecked Kallen's left cheek with a kiss and went back into the briefing room.

Kallen just stood there, blushing immensely.

-I-

Thirty minutes later, Suzaku and Cody were in a firing range set up by The New Republic, swapping stories. "Congrats on your date with Kallen, Suzu." Cody said. "For the tenth time, it's not a date!" Suzaku answered. Cody chuckled as he readied a Seburo Oni LMG (Light Machine Gun). "Then why did you kissed her on the cheek?" he then let loose a hail of bullets on several targets. When he was finished, he blew off the smoke coming from his gun. Suzaku sighed.

"Okay, I might like Kallen a little bit." Suzaku replied, aiming down the sights of his Seburo Sherwood Ramjet rifle and scoring a successful headshot on a target dummy. "HEADSHOT!!" a huge, booming voice that sounded like the one from Halo (the one that announces stuff like "Betrayal!" and "Killing Spree!") commented. Cody chuckled. "Dude, you nearly kissed her right on the lips a day ago; you not just crushin' on her, you love her."

Suzaku sighed. "I guess you're right. You got any tips on dating?" Cody smiled. "I got one; The way to a Woman's heart is-" he beckoned Suzaku to come closer. Then he whispered in his ear,

"Is to sing the song _Iris,_ by The Goo Goo Dolls, to her."

Suzaku looked at him. "You're kidding me, right? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SONG!" He shouted. Their conversation, however, was interrupted by someone cocking a Travis RG-34 anti-armor ramjet. "It's a love song written by a Sol band called The Goo Goo Dolls." C.C said.

Suzaku and Cody looked at her in surprise. C.C chuckled. "A good Jedi must learn to use any weapon in case they misplace their Lightsaber, no matter how uncivilized they are. And as for how I knew the song, I listened to some of Cody's CD albums. By the way, you have an awful lot of N'Sync CDs." Cody chuckled awkwardly and sweatdropped. "Hey, how did you do that?" Suzaku stated. "Do wha?" Cody asked. "You know that sweat-drop thing!" Suzaku answered. "Don't know." Cody shrugged.

"Anyway, where you gonna take Kallen?" C.C asked, slapping home a magazine into her Ramjet. "Don't know, possibly out to dinner or something." Suzaku answered. "And remember to sing _Iris _to her, I'll give you the Lyrics-" Cody was interrupted, however, by three consecutive shots from a ramjet. When C.C was finished, three dozen targets, each lined up twelve in a single-file line, were blasted in 1.03 seconds. She rested the 10 pound rifle on her shoulder and smiled mischievously at the boys. "Damn, she's a crack shot and hot!" Cody commented. However, he was then hit by Jaina's giant hammer of doom, who just walked inside. C.C and Suzaku laughed.

-I-

Meanwhile, Kira was busy helping Kallen outfit her Karas with some unique bells and whistles (including a Minovsky particle generator to increase energy output and to shield her Mobile suit from radar detection). Kallen was busy working on some complex mathematical algorithms on a Datapad when Kira came over. "No; you got the algorithms wrong; let me show you." Kira then typed on the Datapad some 20 times faster than a normal human with his left hand. "There, it's set." "Wow." Kallen stated.

Kira shrugged. "I'm a coordinator, or in normal person English, a genetically altered human being with some pretty nifty abilities." "So, you're married?" Kallen asked, noticing the ring on Kira's finger. "Engaged." Kira answered. "To who?" Kallen wondered. Kira sighed and blushed. "Lacus Clyne; Former member of the PLANT supreme council, New Republic senator, strong advocate for Equal Genetic rights, and my own pink princess. She's also a coordinator with the heart of an angel, and a voice to match too! Oh, you've should've heard her sing! Actually, I got one of her songs right on my Jpod. Here, listen."

Kira pulled out a small MP3 player and played one of Lacus' songs (Mizu No Akashi), also showing a holographic image of a young woman around Kira's age with pink hair singing that Kallen guessed was Lacus. "Wow, she does have a good voice." Kallen stated. Kira smiled. "Yeah, I know. Now, enough about my personal life, what about your date with Suzaku?" Kallen blushed at the mention of the date. Kira smiled wider. "Wow; you do have a crush on him." Kallen responded to this with a blow from her huge hammer. "There's no denying it; I once thought that I liked this girl, then I met Lacus, and the rest, as they say, was history (He was of course referring to Flay)." Kira answered, nursing his head wound.

Kallen sighed and lowered the hammer. "Okay, I like Suzaku. But how should I tell him that I like him?" Kira smiled. "I got an Idea."

-I-

_25 minutes later…_

Suzaku was getting ready for his "date" with Kallen in his room, looking at himself in the mirror as he fixes his Ashford Academy Uniform (he didn't have anything else that was nice, plus he burnt his Sith dress uniform). However, he was having second thoughts. "_What if I screw the date up? What if Kallen doesn't like me back? Maybe she's been holding feelings of Lelouch. Nah; it's obvious that C.C and Lelouch like each other. Man, what am I going to do?" _

Euphemia chuckled. "You're cute when you're worried, Suzu." Suzaku turned around and sure enough, there was Euphemia Li Britannia leaning on his coffee table. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Suzaku screamed, "BUT YOU'RE DEAD! NO OFFENSE, BUT I SAW YOU DIE TWO YEARS AGO!" Euphemia chuckled. "Did you know that a handful of Jedi can become one with the force while retaining their consciousness, becoming force ghosts? Well; for some strange reason, I myself am force sensitive. And…" she rose up and poked Suzaku's chest, with her left index finger going through him (creeping out Suzaku a bit, to say the least). "And you and Lelouch are also Force Sensitive."

"I'm… a Jedi?" Suzaku said. Euphemia merely smiled and perked up. "So, what about your date with Kallen? Kallen, I like that name; it has a nice ring to it. Oh; and I'm sorry for being a little bit air headed; Romana really did had an influence on me. Anyways, what are you planning? A romantic dinner; an evening concert? Oh, I got an idea; you take Kallen to a romantic dinner WHILE watching an evening concert! Aw, Brilliant!"

Suzaku just stared at her in silence for a few seconds, until he spoke, "One; its two O'clock in the afternoon. Two, I don't know how to cook, and three, MY DATE ARRIVES IN LESS THAN THREE MINUTES!" He put his hands on his head in Exasperation. "AW, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! THIS BASE IS NOT MEANT FOR HAVING DATES; ITS CAFÉ SERVES CRAPPY SITH COFFEE STOLEN FROM TARTARUS, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

Euphemia looked down for a bit, stifling back laughter; she then threw her head back and burst out laughing. "Oh, Suzu; you worry so much. For example, you worried when the Sith invaded and wiped out a quarter of the Earth's populace, you worried when you were drafted into The Sith, and ever since I…well, you know, you've been worrying. My advice is just, as the sol band The Beatles say, 'let it be'." She answered. Before Suzaku can answer, Euphemia quickly kissed Suzaku on the lips (how can she kiss Suzaku when she is a force ghost? Boggles the mind a bit, no?). Suzaku was stunned, to say the least. Euphemia smiled. "Now; do you promise not to worry?"

Suzaku merely nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Well, there's your date; may the force be with you, Suzu." Euphemia said. Suddenly, she vanished. "Euphie?" Suzaku asked. He looked around for any trace of his deceased beloved, before eyeing a letter marked with the imperial seal of Britannia on the coffee table; he quickly opened it and read it.

_My darling Knight, _

_I am sorry for not visiting you, but I cannot as I am now one with the force, and I cannot stay on the material plain for long. I've wrote this letter to tell you that my death three years ago was not your fault nor was Lelouch's; it was instead the fault of an event that occurred over four millennia ago. An event that not only sealed a massive rift in the force, but transformed Jedi Knight Caterina Calypso into the girl you know as C.C. however, the rift was not entirely sealed; fissures were created from the rift, like how roots branch from the trunk of the tree. These fissures cause anomalies in the force resulting in the birth of people who are not only Force Sensitive, but also carry dormant unique force powers unique to their persona, both conscious and subconscious. Lelouch's noble blood is why his Geass can control the hearts and minds of people. People, such as C.C, can unlock these powers. However, The Sith have discovered the power of Geass and are planning to-"_

Suzaku stopped reading the letter as Kallen opened the door. He quickly folded it up and put in his back pocket. "Hey Kallen; I was just-" however, he soon stopped when he saw Kallen.

She was dressed in a sleeveless knee length dress with her hair set up in the usual page-boy fashion. Suzaku couldn't stop starring at her; soon he was burning up like an egg in a heat wave. "Uh; Suzaku? I'm right here, you know." Kallen said, waving her hand in front of his face. Suzaku then snapped out of it. "Sorry, Kallen; I kinda… zoned out right there."

Kallen knew he was starring at her, but she decided to drop it. "So, you wanna see a movie? Kira gave me tickets for a movie called 'Titanic'." She asked. Suzaku shrugged. "What the hell?" the two went out of Suzaku's apartment, but Kallen tripped on her high heels and nearly stumbled forward, until Suzaku caught her. Kallen blushed until discovering that one of Suzaku's hands was (accidentally) on her…

"PERVERT!" Kallen shouted, hitting poor old Suzaku on the head with her mallet. "HEY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Suzaku shouted.

Kallen giggled, and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Suzaku asked. "It's just… I think you look cute when you're sorry." Kallen asked. Suzaku blushed. "Well, we better go to the NR Theater soon." Kallen put in. the two then started walking to the theater.

-I-

When the New Republic discovered Earth and the Sol system sometime in the 1980s, they sent agents there to discover what life was like down on our world. From January 1st, 1998, to November 15th, 1998, Cody Bly Bacara was living on Earth with the alias "John Smith." Unlike other agents, he loved the pop culture and technological level of earth ("Dude; their guns leave very big holes in people, HOW THE FRACK CAN THEY BE INFERIOR TO BLASTERS?"), especially Pizza, movies, video games (his personal favorite was the game _Starcraft_), TV, anime (particularly Macross, Speed Racer, and Escaflowne), and of course, _Star Trek_, _Doctor Who_, and surprisingly, _Star Wars_. In fact, when he returned back from Earth in November 15th, he brought the entire original trilogy set of Star Wars with him, plus all Doctor Who episodes up to the seventh doctor era, several service rifles (including the M-16 and the FAMAS), and a copy of _Starcraft_. The movies were soon imported to the Holonet where they become a huge hit, especially _Star Wars_. The NRAF (New Republic Armed Forces) who came to the planet were no exception; they brought a holoprojector wired into a movie camera, setting up their own Movie Theater to catch up on the news or just to relax.

Kallen and Suzaku took their seats inside the theater; Suzaku with a bag of popcorn and Kallen with just a drink. "You sure you don't want some popcorn?" Suzaku asked. Kallen giggle. "Its okay, Suzu. Is it okay if I call you that?" Kallen said. "Yeah." Suzaku stated a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Cody, C.C, and Kira were spying on them way back in the back row, sharing a bucket of popcorn while C.C munched on a slice of Pepperoni pizza. "So, is everything set?" C.C asked. "Yeah; everything's set, C.C; operation: get Suzu and Kal together is a go!" Cody stated. Kira sweatdropped. "Why do you have to say that out loud?" Cody shrugged in defeat.

The Trailers then started; the first trailer was for a buddy cop film called_ Rush Hour_, the second one was for a CGI animated film called _Toy Story, _and the final one was for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (which Cody thought was "complete and utter Bullcarb"). Finally the movie started.

The film was about two star-crossed lovers, one a wealthy socialite, the other a penniless artist, as they fall in love aboard a doomed ship called the _Titanic_. Suzaku and Kallen both wondered if they were set up by someone. However, they both thought the movie was good; the special effects were amazing, the character development was absolutely spot-on, and the romance between the two lovers was riveting.

However, neither Kallen nor Suzaku ever made a move on the other, and the movie was reaching its middle point (to those who saw the movie, just before the scene where Jack and Rose kissed on the bow of the ship). A fact that Cody hoped to change. He grabbed a popcorn kernel and aimed for the row Suzaku and Kallen were sitting in.

"Cody; what the hell are you doing?" Kira asked. Cody smiled. "Speeding up the dating process." He then threw the kernel right into Kallen's drink.

"Oh, Shit; something fell in my drink." Kallen said. "Here, let me get you another one." Suzaku stated, reaching for the cup. "No; I'll go and-" Kallen started to say as she too reached for the cup, until she noticed that her hand was brushing Suzaku's. The two looked at each other and blushed. Kallen then slowly intertwined Suzaku's hand in hers. "Kallen…" Suzaku said. Apart from Euphemia's name, he was surprised at how soft he said it. The two then closed their eyes and leaned in, just as in the movie the two lovers leaned in kiss. Softly, the two kissed. It was Kallen's first kiss, and she leaned in to deepen it.

Suddenly, a curious tongue found itself in Suzaku's mouth, while Suzaku's fought back. A furious battle then happened as the two lovers tongues wrestled for control. Finally, the two parted ways, both of them very, very confused. "Suzaku; did we…" Kallen said. Suzaku's eyes widened. "Kallen… I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." He then ran out of the theater. "Well; I think Operation: Get Suzu and Kal together was either a complete failure or a complete success." Cody stated. C.C shushed him. "It's getting good."

-I-

Suzaku ran into the Theater's lobby and sat down at one of the tables, sobbing uncontrollably. He was so confused at a lot of things; but the main thought on his mind was his kiss with Kallen. He was so torn; should he try to love again, after the death of a loved one? "Stop regretting my sister's death, Suzaku Kururugi." Cornelia stated. Suzaku looked up to see Cornelia Li Britannia sitting opposite beside him, behind her standing Viletta Nu, and… Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley? "Hey Suzaku!" Rivalz stated. "Hey Ri-" he started to say until every single Black Knight and New Republic soldier drew their guns and pointed them right at the group.

"Uh, hi?" Shirley stated.

Next time on Geass Front: Old enemies become new friends as a truce and mutual alliance between the Britannians, New Republic forces, and the Black Knights is forged. But how will Lelouch take the news when his old enemies might become his most valuable allies? And can he ever forgive himself for the murder of his own sister? Tune out next time in _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, _the next thrilling chapter of the saga that is Geass front!


	13. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

-I-

Cody, C.C, Kira, and Kallen walked out of the theater after watching the movie, crying bucketloads. "That was the saddest, most memorable movies I've ever seen!" Cody cried, crying tear after tear into an empty popcorn bucket. The rest of the gang sweatdropped at Cody's over the top crying. "It wasn't that sad; though Jack died near the end." Kallen stated. "Yeah; let's hope that nothing strange is happening in the lobby." Kira stated.

He spoke too soon.

-I-

Right when they even set foot in the lobby, a full, blown-out brawl erupted between Cornelia's Britannian forces and The Black Knights/New Republic forces. A Black Knight tackled a Britannian soldier. Cornelia dodged a blow from NR soldier and replied in full by a kick in the nuts. The gang sweatdropped at the sight before them. "Christ; it's like a ballroom blitz!" Cody muttered. He then pulled out his blaster and shot several times in the air, stopping the brawl as all eyes turned on them. A Black Knight stopped strangling Suzaku.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Cody shouted drill sergeant style. No one answered. "ANSWER ME!" Cody shouted. "Sir; these people are Britannians; they might be in league with The Sith!" A NR soldier answered. Cody sighed. "Okay; whoever leads these Britannians please come forward." Cornelia stepped forward. "I am Cornelia Li Britannia; former heir to the Britannian throne. We seek a truce and mutual alliance with your forces." "Truce? You nearly killed us in the past!" Kallen shouted. "Kallen, silence!" Cody ordered. Kallen quickly zipped her lip.

"Lt. Cody Bly Bacara, 300th marine division, theta company; how much men you brought with you?" Cody asked. "about 600 regular soldiers and Knightmare pilots, plus 30 of my most trusted knights. Most of them were survivors of the sith Invasion." Cornelia wondered. "Don't forget about us!" Rivalz shouted. Cody turned to see Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly. "And who are you?"

"We're friends of Lelouch and Suzaku; we attended Ashford Academy together." Shirley answered. "Ashford Academy; wasn't that blasted to bits during the sith Bombardment and its foundations used as an execution square?" Cody asked. "We were on a field trip." Milly answered. "Oh." Cody said. "Anyways; I'm not sure if I can accept your offer. One; The Black Knights still hate your guts. Two; from what I heard, the Britannian empire was a carbon-based copy of The Galactic Empire (which I fought against during The Galactic Civil War). and three; Lelouch hates anyone with the name 'Britannia' as a last name."

"Where is Lulu anyway?" Shirley asked. However, the theater door then opened, and Lelouch then stepped inside.

Everyone was both surprised and worried about his haggard appearance. His bangs covered his purple eyes, and he apparently lost a lot of weight (as if he was scrawny enough). "Lelouch." C.C and Shirley muttered simultaneously. "Lelouch; we may have been enemies in the past, but I request a-" Cornelia said, before she was interrupted by Lelouch.

"Get out." Lelouch hoarsely said. even his voice changed for the worst; it was coarse and emo. "But Lelouch, we wanted to fight with you!" Shirley stated. "I SAID GET OUT!" Lelouch shouted, grabbing a soda can and throwing it at her. Fortunately, C.C caught with the force and dropped in front of Shirley. "LELOUCH! WHAT THE FRACK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" C.C shouted. "What's wrong with me? My mother is dead, my closest friend is actually a 4,000 year old Jedi knight who did nothing to stop my mother's death, I have a fcking burn scar on my back, and on top of all that, my sister, the only family I have left, have just died!" Lelouch shouted.

Everyone gasped at the sudden announcement that Nunually is dead. "Nunually is… dead?" Shirley whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. Lelouch bowed his head and ran outside. C.C shook her head. "Lelouch, you idiot; what do you always have to take the burden on yourself?" She whispered. She balled her fists and ran outside, following Lelouch.

Cornelia sighed. "So; do you accept my offer?" Cody nodded. "Against my better judgment; we need all the help we need. As they say, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." The two then shook hands. "_What have I got myself into_?" Cody wondered.

-I-

Lelouch stopped running; he wasn't really good at it, anyway. He looked up to the gaping hole at the top of the mountain that Taika base was made in. storm clouds gathered, blocking out the sun with their mass. Rain soon followed; first a drizzle, then a downpour. The rain cover wasn't installed it, so the rain fell into the base, soaking Lelouch. He didn't mind at the rain; he let fell on him. soon, more drops appeared near Lelouch; not from the rain, but from him. "Where are you, mum?" Lelouch muttered. A voice let out a chuckle. "_my poor child. Always bearing more crosses then he should carry." _Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked up. "mom?"

"_Yes, my child. I am here."_ The voice said._ "Lelouch; don't worry about me and mummy. You have friends who love and care for you. especially her." _a softer voice stated. "But where?" Lelouch asked. _"Turn around, Lelouch, and everything will be shown to you_." Marianne said. Lelouch slowly turned around to see none other than C.C, soaking from the rain and panting slowly. "C.C" Lelouch muttered. "Lelouch." C.C responded. "Lelouch; I just want to say-" however, she was interrupted when Lelouch suddenly ran into her arms. "Don't leave. Please, don't leave." Lelouch whispered, tears coming from his eyes. C.C responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you, I promise." She softly said. then, she whispered into Lelouch's ear the three words she waited so long to finally say,

"_I love you, Lelouch Lamperouge. I always did, and I'll always do." _

She titled Lelouch's head a little and kissed him passionately. Lelouch didn't hold anything back this time, and so did C.C. it was only a matter of time when C.C stuck her tongue into his mouth. The two then battled for supremacy as their tongues danced and caressed each other. C.C quietly moaned at such pleasure. Finally the two parted, a thin line of saliva connecting them. The two then smiled.

-I-

C.C ripped off Lelouch's shirt while he was undoing her own, pinning her to his bed. "C.C; I think we shouldn't really do-" Lelouch started to say until C.C kissed him passionately. The two then parted ways. "Now; are we gonna do it or not?" C.C asked. Lelouch smiled and kissed her aggressively. The two moaned and rolled around.

The rest, as they say, was history.

-I-

Cody opened the door Lelouch's room and entered. "Lelouch? We're doing karaoke night, you wanna come?" he said. He then spotted C.C and Lelouch lying beside each other, a smile of content on their faces. "_Holy shit; they really done it_." Cody said a perverted smile on his face. "Oh, well; they'll come sooner or later." Cody then walked out, softly singing _Never gonna give you up. _

Next time on Geass Front: it's the night before the big battle, and why not spend the calm before the storm by singing karaoke? Watch as Cody rickrolls everyone, Suzaku singing Journey, and Viletta, Shirley, Kallen, Jaina, and C.C singing Spice Girls? Tune in next time for Karaoke madness, the next thrilling chapter of Geass Front!

Want one of your favorite Code Geass characters singing a song before or during 1998? Send me a PM telling me what character you want to see one of your favorite 80s or 90s song and I'll try to put it in. R&R!


	14. KARAOKE MADNESS!

WARNING

WARNING! THIS FILLER CHAPTER IS RATED AS-13: FOR AMATEUR SINGING!

KARAOKE MADNESS!!

-I-

Meanwhile, Darth Kaine was holding massing rally at Nihilius Square. Thousands of Panzer-Jaegers and Sith Troopers lined in perfect order, making the scenes from _Triumph of the will_ look like an amateur's work. Meanwhile, Kaine was given a speech that seemed more like a rant:

_My followers; sons of the Sith race. For untold millennia, we have been a broken people; divided, shamed, and driven to extinction by the blasted Jedi! Eight years ago, I gave a promise that we shall rise again. And the strength that helped me fulfill my promise was you! you; the strength in my arms, the instrument of the Sith dream! And now, with this strength, I have rebuilt our armies, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! The foul New Republic is at our doorstep, but they will pay for their foolishness. Now is the time to smite our enemies, now is the time to strike back at our hated enemies, and now is the time to show the galaxy...no, the universe…what the Sith can really do! Soldiers of the new Sith Imperium, now is our time!_

Kaine then raised a closed fist in a Nazi Salute. "HEIL SITH!"

"HEIL SITH!"

"HEIL SITH!"

"HEIL SITH!"

-I-

While at Taika Base, Cody was versing Suzaku in a friendly game of _Starcraft _in the mess hall. Cody played the quality-over-quantity Protoss, while Suzaku played the turtling Terrans. However, despite Suzaku doing well in the early game, Cody was winning the match overall, having taken out Suzaku's main expansion using a well-timed reaver drop and destroying the rest using a combination of Dragoons, Zealots, High Templar, and Dark Templar. He also destroyed Suzaku's poorly led Battlecruiser fleet using his own carrier and scout fleet and is now raping Suzaku's base via a two-pronged attack from his carrier/scout fleet and his ground forces.

"YEAH! GET SOME, YOU FRACKIN NOOB! NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO THE SHEER POWER OF THE PROTOSS! OH SHIT, YOU SEND IN SOME FIREBATS TO TAKE OUT MY DRAGOONS, HUH? WELL, PREPARE TO BE RAPED BY MY DARK TEMPLAR, BIATCH!" Cody pouted. Everyone who was viewing the game sweatdropped at Cody's obnoxious behavior. "Does he always act like this when he's playing a video game?" Ougi asked Jaina. "You should see him when he's playing _Street Fighter._" Jaina answered.

The door then opened, revealing Lelouch and C.C holding hands. Everyone then clapped as the new couple walked to Cody. "Why are they clapping?" C.C inquired. "Dude; you guys are finally a couple! And you sealed it by losing your virginity to-" Cody started to say until Jaina bonked him in the head with her mallet. "WAY too much information! Now, who's up for some karaoke?"

-I-

Suzaku was the first to volunteer to sing (in actuality, he was Geassed by Lelouch as a practical joke). Cody then picked a random song, which turned out to be Journey's smash hit, _Don't Stop Believing. _"Wait a minute! I don't know how to sing!" Suzaku shouted. Unfortunately, since he was already on stage, he decided to go with the flow.

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**

_Suzaku got more confident as he sang. He then noticed Kallen cheering for him by copying the guitar riffs as a sign of support. He then took the microphone off its stand and proceeded to sing with more confidence. _

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

_Score: 87_

Everyone stared at Suzaku in amazement; he was even better than Arnel Pineda (the current singer for Journey)! Kallen was the first to clap. Everyone then clapped soon after. And Suzaku swore he saw Euphemia at the corner of his eye smiling at him while giving C.C a CD. "BRAVO!" Cody shouted. Kallen then suddenly ran up to Suzaku and kissed him full on the lips. "Suzaku; I just want to say… I love you!" Kallen shouted. Suzaku's eyes widened. "And I love you, Kallen Stadtfeld." Suzaku replied, kissing her in reply. The two then parted ways, with Suzaku looking at the crowd, arms outstretched. "I LOVE KALLEN STATDFELD!" Suzaku shouted. "AND I LOVE SUZAKU KURURUGI!" Kallen replied. The two kissed passionately, falling right off the stage. "Okay; who's next?"

C.C was the second one to be picked to sing. This time, she picked her own song from the CD (which was a song from the future! The year 2000): _born to make you happy_, by Britney Spears:

**I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right**

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
**  
**_score: 100_

_­_Everyone clapped at C.C's spot on performance. Lelouch then came up to the stage and kissed her on the cheek. However, Jaina noticed something's fishy. "Hey, where's Cody?"

She would later regret that statement.

-I-

Mere seconds later, the doors opened and Cody slid right inside while _Old Time Rock and Roll_ started playing, wearing only a pair of boxers and a dress shirt. "Is that my dress shirt?" Lelouch asked. Suddenly, Cody enacted a shot-for-shot reenactment of Tom Cruise's infamous dance in the film _Risky Business_, while everyone looked at him in shock and awkwardness (Cornelia closed her eyes in disgust, Jaina tried to hide from sight, while Lelouch was that close to Geassing him).

Just take those old records off the shelf  
Ill sit and listen to em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n roll  
Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the  
In ten minutes Ill be late for the door  
I like that old time rock n roll

Still like that old time rock n roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n roll!

He continued dancing to the song until Jaina pulled out her pistol, set it on stun, and knocked out Cody with a well-placed shot in the ass. "Well, who's up for some Spice Girls? Anyone? Well, time for me to decide who's who. Kallen, you're Posh Spice, C.C, Baby Spice, Viletta, Scary Spice, Shirley, Ginger Spice, and I'm Sporty Spice."

She beckoned the four girls to the stage, explaining the origins of the all-girl British pop group (which she is a total fan of, proudly showing-off a Spice Girls CD signed by all four members of the troupe given as a present to her by Cody) and their style. Finally, the music played; _Say you Will be There_, by the Spice Girls:

I'm giving you everything all that joy  
can bring this I swear

C.C (as Baby Spice)

Last time that we had this conversation  
I decided we should be friends  
hey  
but now we're going round in circles  
tell me will this deja vu never end? Oh

Viletta (as Scary Spice)

Now you tell me that you've fallen in love  
well I never ever thought that would be  
This time you gotta take it easy  
throwing far too much emotions at me

Kallen (as Posh Spice)

But any fool can see that falling,  
I gotta make you understand

I'm giving you everything all that joy can bring this I swear  
(I give you everything)  
And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there  
Say you will be there (Say you will be there)  
Won't you sing it with me

Shirley (as Ginger Spice)

If you, put two and two together  
you will see what our friendship is for (Oh)  
If you can't work this equation then  
I guess I'll have to show you the door

Kallen

There is no need to say you love me,  
It would be better left unsaid

I'm (I'm) giving you everything (I give you everything)  
all that joy can bring this I swear (yes I swear)  
and (and) all that I want from you (all I want from you) is a promise  
(is a promise) you will be there  
Yeah, I want you

Any fool can see they're falling,  
gotta make you understand

I'll give you everything on this I swear  
Just promise you'll always be there  
I'm giving you everything (I m giving you everything)  
all that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I  
swear (yes I swear)  
and all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise  
(I want you to promise you'll) you  
will be there (always be there)

I'm giving you everything (I m giving you everything)  
all that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I swear (yes I swear)  
and all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise  
(I want you to promise you'll)  
you will be there (always be there)

Score: 98.

-I-

Everyone clapped at the girl's perfect rendition of one of The Spice Girl's hit songs. The group took a bow, with Jaina shouting (in a perfect Posh British accent, AKA the one Victoria Beckham has) "COOL BRITANNIA WILL NEVER DIE! No offense to those who's Britannians." "None taken." Cornelia shouted back. "Hey, Lulu; you should sing!" Shirley shouted. Lelouch scoffed. "Nah; I'm horrible at singing." He answered. "Oh come on, Lelouch! Just give it a try!" Rivalz backed her up. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone what happened to us a few hours ago!" C.C threatened. Lelouch paled and sighed in defeat. "Just give me a duet with C.C." he answered, going to the stage. "Will do." Cody answered. He then picked a song from his favorite Broadway musical: _Miss Saigon_.

_Lelouch_

In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you  
I have found you

_C.C_

In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
I will hold you

_Lelouch_

Our lives will change when tomorrow comes

_C.C_

Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums

and we have music all right  
tearing the night

A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

_Lelouch_

On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth  
I will take you

_C.C_

I'll go with you

_Lelouch_

You won't believe all the things you'll see  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me

If we're together that's when  
we'll hear it again

A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

_C.C_

Dreams  
they were all I ever knew

_Lelouch_

Dreams  
you won't need when I'm through

Anywhere  
we may be  
I will sing with you  
a song...

A song played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me  
and hold me tight  
and dance  
like it's the last night of the world

Score: 99

-I-

Everyone clapped at their beautiful rendition of one of Broadway's most famous song. The two lovers then took a chaste kiss.

-I-

Pretty soon after all the party; everyone went to bed, anxious at the outcome of the battle that would happen come morning. One of them being one Lelouch Lamperouge. "_Still worrying, brother?"_ the Force Ghost of Nunually asked his brother. "Yeah. What if the assault ends? What if I die? What if C.C-" his voice trails off. Nunually giggled. "Come on, brother; from what I saw, you'll protect her till the end of time, even if it means dying for her."

Lelouch looked at the force ghost of his dead sister. "Really?" Nunually smiled. "From what I saw before Mother covered my eyes; I'm pretty sure." Lelouch sweatdropped. "You're sick, some- wait, you're blind; you can't see anything!" he said. To Lelouch's amazement, Nunually finally opened her eyes. "Not on the material plain, I can." She answered. Tears fell down Lelouch's face. "You can see… all these years, you can finally see." Nunually just nodded. "Don't worry about me; your girlfriend's waiting for you. oh, and if you see a huge blue box with the words 'Police box' on top of it ten years from now; don't be afraid of going in." She said before vanishing away.

Lelouch stood there, deep in thought. "What the heck is a police box?"

Next time of Geass Front: If you thought Star Wars is the only franchise that can top epic battles in terms of sheer pwnage, think again! The final battle is beginning, and the fate of everyone rests in the balance. Be sure to check out in _Dark moves pawns_; the beginning of the conclusion to the saga that is _Geass front!_

A/N: that Doctor Who reference is me seeding the basic plot for the spin-off sequel to this story; I haven't figured out a title for it yet, though. But be sure to check it out in the near future. Until then, R&R!


	15. final moves 1: Dark moves pawns

Dark moves Pawns

Dark moves Pawns

_November 21__st__, 2018, Geass System Time. Galactic time: 38 ABY. Sol system time: November 21__st__, 1998._

-I-

At the far side of the moon, Admiral Brutus' 1000 strong fleet assumed battle formation. The New Republic Space Navy (NR Spacy) was as diverse as the alien species that populate it: huge _Battlestar-_class battleships, sleek _Tiger Claw_ carriers, and above all, the lethal and legendary SSF-35 Gunstar Starfighter (Of _The Last Starfighter _fame). From his command deck on the NRS-_Defiant_, Admiral Brutus looked at his fleet proudly. After two weeks of mobilization, the four fleets, collectively dubbed _The Geass Liberation fleet_, was the pride and joy of his campaign to make sure systems away from the main fronts in The Universal Sith War such as The Geass System are not conquered or exploited by The Sith. "All units prepare for battle. The first attack line will rendezvous with The Second Attack Line near the Sith defensive line; the third attack line will stay behind in reserve. All units are to not attack the defensive line until courier delivers the package! Good luck, gentlemen. And happy hunting."

-I-

Meanwhile, everyone at Taika Base was moving out. Cody, Jaina, Suzaku, and Kallen volunteered to take control of Battle-base _Rapture _and upload the computer virus designed to shut down the Battle-base system while Cornelia, Lelouch, Kira, Cagalli, Anakin, and Tahiri lead will the assault on Tartarus. Through a strange twist of fate, Kira's old Gundam, the Strike Freedom, was delivered to him at Lacus' request. "_Finally we have an ace in the hole_." Kira thought. "Nice Gundam, kid." Cornelia stated, marveling at The Strike Freedom. Everyone was preparing for the assault as they waited for the call to attack Tartarus. The plan was this; once the Shield was taken out, a massive artillery bombardment will commence, being used as a screen for Cornelia's Mobile Frame (a hybrid of Knightmare frame and Mobile suit technology, one of the main features being the Landspinner skates now being housed INSIDE the feet of the Knightmare Frame) forces, Kira's Terminal Mobile suit corps (composed primarily of Ashtrays and Murasames, courtesy of Terminal), and The New Republic Cyclone rider companies. In true Blitzkrieg style, three corps will strike at three points where the bombardment will hit the hardest in the city in a wedge-shaped formation, causing a break in the Sith battle-lines. The breaks will be exploited by The New Republic's hard-hitting but slow as hell division of Destroid Mecha, which will then widen the breaks by blowing any stuff left by the primary charge and fanning out the wedge further. Finally, the New Republic Marines will mop up any resistance and assist the main break. Everyone was anxious; most of them worrying that this battle will be their last.

"Here, I want you guys to have this." Cody stated. He each gave Kallen, Sven, and Suzaku a knife. "You guys proved to me that you are brave warriors. And just in case I die a token to remember me by." Suzaku gripped Cody's hand. "You still owe me a rematch at Starcraft." Suzaku stated. Cody smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I do." He turned to the entire congregation. "MARINES! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?"

"VERDE'AN!! ("

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amu!"

Everyone started cheering at that statement as everyone started putting on their helmets (The New Republic Armed Forces adopted Mandalorian armor in 35 ABY, and they never turned back since). "What did you just say?" Sven asked. If Cody's face couldn't been seen, he'd would've smiled wildly.

"_I just said that Today's is a good day for someone else to die!"_

-I-

Meanwhile, Lelouch was putting on his Zero Garb, until he discovered that his helmet was missing. "Looking for this?" C.C asked. Lelouch turned around to see C.C in a tight-fitting White and green jumpsuit with some pieces of Jedi robe garb, a Lightsaber attached to her belt, carrying his helmet. "Thanks, Caterina."

C.C blushed at Lelouch using her real name. he chuckled and took the helmet from C.C. "You'll be okay on the ground with Tahiri and Anakin, right?" he asked. C.C chuckled. "Yeah." Lelouch pulled C.C close. "So, this is it."

C.C nodded. "C.C, if we don't make it out alive; I just want to ask if you will-" however, Lelouch was interrupted by a kiss by C.C. "Don't say stuff like that." She then walked out his room. "Oh, and yes." Lelouch smiled. "_Good luck my son; don the mask of Zero one last time_." Marianne of Britannia stated. Lelouch's Geass activated as he placed the helmet for what could be the last time.

-I-

Lelouch boarded his Karas mobile suit, getting ready for the battle at hand. "Black Knights, New Republic forces; after a year of dominance, after a year of suffering at the hands of the Sith, IT ENDS NOW! There may be a day when our planet is nothing more than a bygone memory; when fellowships are broken and promises unkempt. But it is not this day! It is a day of shattered steel and broken limbs! Now, look to your guns! Ready your Mobile Suits! And fight not only for the liberation of Japan, but also for the whole world! This day, the 21st of November, will be the day when the world is united to fight for a common goal: FREEDOM!!"

The entire base cheered in unison, raising their fists in the air. "FOR JAPAN AND FOR THE WORLD!" Lelouch screamed. He then led his forces out of Taika base; ready to march to battle.

"GET SOME TO DIE, MARINES!" A New Republic Commander shouted, leading his forces to battle.

"MEN; THE EMPIRE OF BRITANNIA MAY BE NO MORE, BUT WE NOW FIGHT FOR THE UNITED REPUBLIC OF BRITANNIA! TO BATTLE AND TO VICTORY!" Cornelia shouted, her forces marching to the killing fields that are yet to be nourished.

"Time to end this blasted war! Knights, charge!" Anakin shouted, leading the charge.

Kallen, Suzaku, Cody, Jaina, and 45 other Spec-ops troopers boarded a hijack space elevator and went straight to the top.

"Red Alert; prepare for battle!" Admiral Brutus' ordered. "All Wings report in!"

"Darmen Bly Bacara; crimson squadron, reporting in!"

"Dan Shaw; black squadron, reporting in!"

"Crispin Fremen, Blue squadron, reporting in!"

"Gentlemen; the board is set; there's no turning back now!" Admiral Brutus stated.

-I-

At Tartarus, Lord Kaine was playing a game of chess with someone hidden in the shadows. "Our enemies are moving against us, my master." The man in shadows said. Kaine just smiled. "But it is we who hold the final act of this play." Lord Kaine stated, checkmating his mysterious apprentice. "The end is near, my apprentice, are you ready?" Kaine stated.

His apprentice arose, exposing him.

Darth Cerberus nodded. "Yes, milord. Geass. Shall. Be. Ours."

Next time on Geass front: Battle is joined as what may be the most titanic battle since Robotech episodes _Dark Finale _and _Symphony of Light_! But who shall live and who shall die? Tune in next time as the saga that is _Geass Front_ begins to conclude in _Light Moves Pawns_, the next chapter in _Geass Front_.

Thought you're gonna see a big, titanic battle filled with Robots destroying each other, Starfighters dogfighting across space, and a whole lot of Character deaths? Well, tune in next chapter to get your fill, then! Until then, R&R!


	16. final moves 2: light moves pawns

Light moves Pawns

Light moves Pawns

-I-

Onboard the Battle-station _Rapture_, the entire crew was busy as the alarm sound off. "ALL UNITS TO THEIR POSTS! POWER THE WEAPONS! REDIRECT ALL ENERGY TO THE PLANET-CRACKER!" Admiral Kailos shouted. But before his actions could be carried out, an explosion ripped the door to the bridge to shreds, an entire platoon of Praetorians going limp. "HANDS UPS AND STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" Cody shouted. "Or else someone will get shot." Kallen stated, shooting a Sith trooper to make a point.

The Sith then stepped away from the controls, with Cody mentioning Suzaku, Kallen, and a Spec-ops troopers to collect the weapons of every single Sith while Cody uploads the virus into the Sith Mainframe. "Open your vest please, sir." A NR Spec-ops trooper stated. The Sith then opened his vest. "Sweet god. BANZAI TROOP-" The Spec-ops trooper shouted until the sith blew himself up, taking him, the surrounding Sith officers, and seven NR troopers with him. Kallen, Suzaku, and Cody were knocked down to the ground because of the shockwave. "_Primary CPU damaged. File upload time increased from 12 seconds to 12 minutes." _The Sith Computer announced. "Sir! Sith Marines spotted heading our way! ETA: 3 minutes." A Spec-ops troopers shouted to Cody. "Everyone to Position! Get a barricade up, ASAP!" Cody ordered. Everyone took position, with Suzaku and Kallen taking cover behind a computer console. "I'd never thought it'll end like this." Kallen stated. Suzaku smiled at her comment and grabbed her hand. "My only regret, though, is to not be with you."

Kallen cocked her head to the side. "You mean, like, sex?" Suzaku chuckled. "I mean to say." The two were silent until Kallen eyes shown up and she cocked her rifle. "Screw dying guns blazing; I'm gonna live!"

-I-

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Sith Energy Transponder was destroyed and a massive bombardment then struck the Sith battle lines. New Republic "fat man" Turbolaser Artillery pieces, Masada Cluster Missile launchers, and various other forms of Artillery began to fire en masse at The Sith Battle lines, wrecking havoc among the Sith Troopers. A Turbolaser bolt hit convoy carrying ammunition, destroying the convoy in its 900 terawatts of power. A Masada Missile's sides burst open, spraying 15 mini-rockets across a wide radius, wrecking havoc in the same way a cluster bomb will. "Get the Hecatonchires in position, now!" A Sith Officer shouted. "Sir! Unidentified Mobile suit approaching!" A Sith Trooper shouted. The Sith Officer looked in a periscope and shuddered in fear. What he saw made him shudder in fear; A legendary Gundam only thought to be mothballed.

The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.

Suddenly, The Strike Freedom launched its trademark multi-angled attack, firing a massive salvo of laser fire from its multiple weapons emplacements. The attack utterly destroyed the Sith Officer's bunker and several other command bunkers, severely hampering their ability to mount a counter-attack. "OKAY, ALL UNITS ATTACK!" Kira shouted, launching his remote-guided DRAGOON beam cannons and wrecking havoc upon the enemy lines. His Mobile Suit Battalion then caught up with him, further aiding in the destruction.

"All Units, charge into the maelstrom of battle!" Cornelia shouted, leading her men into battle. In the distance, NR Tomahawks and Spartans lumbered in, armed with detachable powerfists and underarm beam cannons, blowing the Sith to Kingdom come. "This is for all those who died by the hands of the sith!" A Britannia pilot shouted, stabbing a Tallgeese in the cockpit section while Cornelia leapfrogged ahead of him and stabbed another Tallgeese with her lance. A squad of Tallgeese opened fire on Cornelia, but she evaded all of their shots and replied with 4 consecutive shot from a captured Sith Mobile Suit Boltgun, each shot hitting its mark. A Tallgeese charged blindly at Cornelia, Vibroaxe rose, until she stopped him with her lance. Grabbing The Vibroaxe, she then decapitated a squad of Tallgeese who were approaching her from behind in one swift blow. She then withdrew her lance and threw it at a Hecatonchires, which then promptly exploded. She then drew her Mobile Frame's Monomolecular sword and proceeded to fight the Sith in close combat.

-I-

Meanwhile, the NR marines finally caught up with the Mobile Suits, engaging in fierce close-quarters combat with the Sith as they widened the breach among the battle lines even more. Britannians, Black Knights, and NR soldiers fought side-by-side, united in their bid for freedom.

Leading them into battle were the Jedi Knights, playing the role of leaders as their forefathers did during The Clone Wars. Among them was C.C, leading a company of Black Knights, along with Shirley, Rivalz, and Milly, as they charged across the breach of a Sith wall. She blocked every incoming shot with her new Lightsaber, her orange-hued blade slicing into droid and flesh. She stabbed an incoming Sith trooper, twisting off her spare Lightsaber off the hilt to slash another Sith trooper in the chest. She then withdrew the Lightsaber she used to stab the Sith trooper previously. "NOW'S OUR CHANCE TO RETAKE OUR PLANET; EVERYONE, CHARGE!" she shouted, pointing one of her Lightsabers at the Amassed Sith. Faster than normal Jedi, she led the charge, the Black Knights followed close by. A vehicle that resembled The Warthog from Halo (minus the wheels) followed close by, Rivalz manning the E-web repeating blaster at the back, gunning down everyone with chrome-plated armor (i.e. the sith). "YEAH! GET SOME!" He shouted.

C.C, meanwhile, was dealing with a squad of Panzer-Jaegers. The Panzer-Jaegers fired volley after volley of Spiker rounds, only for C.C to evade and cut every single round. The Panzer-Jaegers then saw her vanish in a flicker of movement before their very eyes. "Hoy?" A Panzer-Jaeger said in amazement. Suddenly, they fell, dead. C.C then appeared behind their dead body. "Too slow." She smirked. Suddenly, she felt a pistol nudge the back of her head. "Gute Nacht, Witch." The Panzer-Jaeger stated. Suddenly, his arm jerked as he aimed the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. The Panzer-Jaeger stumbled, revealing Lelouch Lamperouge, Geass activated. "Lelouch!" C.C stated, turning around and hugging Lelouch. "My Karas got destroyed by a Tallgeese, so I'm leading from the ground." Lelouch stated. Suddenly, Lelouch's radio activated. "This is Bravo Company! We are pinned down by heavy fire; requesting reinforcements!"

Lelouch smiled. "Wanna help me out?" C.C shrugged. "Tahiri can take over from here." Lelouch nodded and motioned her to a Cyclone he was using with a sidecar equipped with an E-web. Lelouch put on his Zero helmet while C.C cocked the E-web. "_So uncivilized."_ She thought. Lelouch then revved up the engine as they traveled to support Bravo Company.

Next time on Geass front: Time for a little space battling as Admiral Brutus' fleet engages the Sith in a battle for control of the space of the planet Geass! While on the ground C.C and Lelouch faces the not-so-dead Zechs Fel (he is a clone, after all), Dark Jedi, and a wedding!? Be sure to check out _king weds Queen_, one of the last chapters of Geass front and the only one not named after a chess move!

A/N: Read and review! That's all I'm saying. Ciao!


	17. final moves 3: King weds queen

King weds queen

King weds queen

-I-

Bravo Company, led by Anakin Solo, was tasked with blowing up a key part of the second tier of Sith Fortifications; a huge turbolaser gun nicknamed by the NR marines "The BMFG (big motherfraking gun)". However, though Bravo Company was too close to the BMFG to be blasted to bits by its firepower, they were pinned down by heavy enemy fire. When a water pipe below the battlefield burst, water logging everyone, and the BMFG mounted on a huge, cliff-like wall, the battle looked like the battle of Point-du-Hoc from WWII. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK AND REGROUP!" Anakin shouted, stabbing a Sith Trooper.

"Hold your positions! Hold your Positions!" Lelouch cried out, driving the cyclone into the heat of battle while C.C gunned down the Sith. C.C then leaped out of the sidecar, activated her Lightsaber, and slammed it home on the ground, sending a shockwave all around and killing numerous Sith Troopers. Lelouch got out and pulled out a Vibrosword with a Cortosis weave in it (cortosis is a rare mineral that can deflect Lightsaber blades) and proceeded to fight the Sith hand-to-hand. Rallying under The Witch and the Liberator, Bravo company fought back. A NR marine leaped aboard a Sith Caterpillar droid and drilled a hole in its CPU with its rifle. C.C slashed a Praetorian guard when Lelouch called out her name. She spun around and was pulled close to Lelouch. "Will you marry me?"

C.C grinned. "Of course I'll marry you!" Lelouch smiled. "ANAKIN, MARRY US!" Anakin, however, was already scaling the walls to the BMFG. "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!" He blocked a laser bolt that deflected into the chest of a Sith Trooper, who fell off the wall with a Wilhelm scream. "But what the hell!"

"Dearly beloved we'd be gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of C.C and Lelouch Lamperouge. Whoever rejects to this say now or forever hold your peace." A Dark Jedi popped out of the wall and tried to kill Anakin, but Anakin killed him. "Now that part is done, please pronounce your vows!"

"Caterina Calypso, will you take me as your husband?" Lelouch stated, stabbing a Sith Trooper. "Hell yeah!" Caterina stated, fighting with Lelouch Back-to-back. Lelouch Turned to C.C. "Great!" the two then started fighting to the wall. "Lelouch Lamperouge, will you take me as your wife. In sickness and in health," She slashed at a Sith trooper, stabbing another one who tried to attack Lelouch, "With Health being the less likely?" Lelouch spun around and faced her. "I do." He then pulled out a grappling hook, and grabbing C.C close, ascending to the BMFG.

Anakin then nodded. "And so by the power invested in me by the force, I now pronounce you man and-" a Dark Jedi tried to kill him, swinging on a rope until Anakin cut it, making him plummet to his doom. "Aw, just kiss!"

Lelouch and C.C then kissed passionately as they ascended. As explosions rocked the wall and NR marines and Sith troopers alike die, nothing mattered in the world other than being with each other. Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley caught up with a cadre of Black Knights and saw the sight. "Aw, how cute!" Milly stated. "Score one for Lelouch Lamperouge!" Rivalz commented. Shirley, however, fainted.

-I-

Finally, Lelouch and C.C reached the wall, only to see a person thought to die a couple chapters ago:

Darth Cerberus.

"We meet again, Caterina Calypso." Cerberus stated. C.C pulled out her Lightsaber and ignited it. "Ah, ah, ah. My prey is not you; it's Lelouch Lamperouge." Darth Cerberus stated, pointing to him. Lelouch gasped. "But I'm not even a Jedi!" C.C, however, perked up. "Of course you are! Your force Aura is as strong as mine!" "But I can't even wield a Lightsaber!" Lelouch retorted. C.C, however, didn't listen as she separated her Lightsaber into two Lightsabers and gave one to Lelouch. "You can do it, Lelouch. Just believe in yourself. And in me." She then quickly kissed Lelouch. "Go get him, tiger." C.C said. Lelouch nodded and walked to face Darth Cerberus.

"How brave of you to face me in single combat; this shall be interesting." Cerberus mused as he activated his Lightsaber. Lelouch readied his Lightsaber for what may be a long fight.

-I-

Meanwhile, in space, Admiral Brutus' fleet was in close combat with The Sith Fleet guarding the system. The battle was so immense, that if this fic was made into a movie, it'll take the brains and special-effects know-how of George Lucas, the imagination of Peter Jackson, and the combined orchestral might of Hans Zimmer and John Williams to make it really come to life. A NR battlecruiser entered into a broadsides duel with a Sith Leviathan. A nova-class NR carrier fired its forward-mounted Phase beams, utterly tearing apart a Sith frigate. meanwhile, Darmen Bly Bacara, younger brother to the famous Cody Bly Bacara, was dog fighting a squadron of Wraith Scarabs. He launched a salvo of missiles at three Wraith Scarabs, plowing through the debris as he finished off the Wraith Scarabs. "_Vod Cody better take out those Battle Bases or else we'll all be send to hell!" _Darmen thought. He saw a beam of light, emanating from a Battle Base's Planet-cracker gun, take out **four** NR spacey battlecruisers.

Onboard the _defiant_, Admiral Brutus was looking grim. "Blast! What the hell is taking Cody so long?" he shouted. A transmission soon answered his question.

"_This is Cody Bly Bacara of the 300__th__ Marine division; we are under heavy fire onboard the Sith Battle Base _Rapture. _ETA till virus upload; 2 minutes!"_

Admiral Brutus grinned. "Third attack Line, move in! break a hole in coordinate's 2-0-delta and then order all fighter squadrons to move in! now's our chance, so don't screw it up!"

-I-

Lelouch slashed at Cerberus, who parried it and responded with a very brutal chop, which Lelouch dodged skillfully and replied with a thrust. The battle raged on: while Darth Cerberus, again, has strength and power, Lelouch, while scrawny as a bug and having to take Remedial Gym in Ashford, was surprisingly agile and swift and can strike at Cerberus twice as fast. However, Lelouch was more battle-fatigued than Cerberus, who seemed to not be breaking a sweat. "Tired, Lelouch vi Britannia? Then maybe this will help you fight." Darth Cerberus stated, raising his left hand and slowly closing it into a fist. Suddenly, C.C's hand flew to her throat as she collapsed to her knees, coughing up blood. "Can't…breathe."

"C.C!" Lelouch shouted, running to her side. However, he then felt something pierce his stomach, barely missing any vitals. he looked down….

And staring at him was Darth Cerberus' Impact Spike.

Next Time on Geass Front: with three more chapters to go, Geass Front is certainly heating up! However, because of network secrecy, the 411 of the next chapter is secret. You have to tune in to_ Light Captures Queen_, part 1 of three of the finale of Geass Front!!

A/N: REVIEW! Oh, and sorry this chapter is short.


	18. final moves 4: Light Captures Queen

Light Captures Queen

_Light Captures Queen_

-I-

"THE VIRUS IS UPLOADED! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Cody shouted, shooting a Sith Marine. "We ain't going nowhere with all this flak!" A Spec-ops trooper shouted before getting nailed by a plasma round courtesy of a Sith Marine. Suzaku pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it, taking out a couple of Sith Marines. "Don't you have any of those thermal Detonators?" he shouted to Cody. "Can't! The explosion will depressurize the entire bridge; we'll be sucked into space the very moment it's detonated!" Cody replied. Kallen let loose a spray of solid slugs at the Sith Marines with her RB-37 until it clicked empty. "I'm out!"

Suzaku reached into his ammo pocket and tossed a clip to Kallen. "Make it count!" He shouted. Kallen rose from her cover and aimed. Unfortunately, the gun suddenly jammed. "Shit!" She muttered. "Cordeline signal! Switch to Tungsten rounds!" Cody shouted. However, Kallen was too busy trying to unjam the weapon when suddenly a Plasma bolt nailed her right shoulder. "AH!" She screamed and tumbled backwards, clutching her right shoulder.

"Kallen!" Suzaku shouted, running to her side. "Don't worry; it's only a flesh wound." She answered. "Hands up, scum!" A Sith Marine shouted. The two looked up to see a platoon of Sith Marines overlooking them, guns aimed at them, while Cody and the remaining spec-ops soldiers had their hands behind their heads. Suzaku looked at Kallen, who stealthily drew two pistols. Suzaku grinned and drew two Seburo MSMGs (mini submachine gun). "I love you." Kallen grinned. "I know."

"You go left, I'll go right." Suzaku whispered. Kallen nodded in agreement. "I said hands up!" The sith Trooper stated. Suddenly, however, Kallen bounced back up, firing her pistols at the Sith Marines. Suzaku also promptly joined in the fry, fighting back to back with Kallen. Cody and the troopers then went all Kung fu on their Sith captors. A Sith trooper took aim at Suzaku, but he then ducked and went behind Kallen, who then took Suzaku's spot and shot the Trooper three times. Kallen then ducked behind Suzaku as they switched places again, Suzaku shouting bloody murder as he unloaded his MSMGs at an advancing Sith squad. Suzaku then crossed his guns and screamed, "I'M A LEAD FARMER, MOTHERFUCKER!!" Kallen then chuckled and laughed, bending over in laughter.

"what?" Suzaku stated. Kallen then resumed her posture and stated, "What happened to all that 'peaceful change' crap you're always spouting about?" Suzaku sweatdropped at the revelation of his sudden outburst. "Oh; I guess I got caught up in the moment." He sheepishly stated.

Kallen smiled seductively and wrapped one arm around Suzaku's waist while her free hand caressed Suzaku's left cheek. "You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Suzaku grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, you look beautiful kicking ass." Kallen chuckled. "You know what I'm also good at?" She asked. "What?" Suzaku stated. Kallen grinned. "This." Kallen then kissed Suzaku, who then replied with snogging her right on the spot (snogging is a U.K expression meaning to French kiss someone). The two moaned loudly, each of them exploring each others mouth as much as possible. Suzaku and Kallen looked like they were about to do it right on the spot when Cody shouted, "GET A ROOM, YOU LOVEBIRDS! We gotta get out of here before the entire fleet blows the Sith defensive line!"

-I-

C.C suddenly found herself breathing again, but when she looked up, she saw a sight that chilled her to the bone…

Darth Cerberus suddenly flickered, disappeared, and then reappeared behind Lelouch. He then punched him in the back, barely missing his spine, and a second later, his impact spike shot through Lelouch like a spear. Lelouch's head jerked forward, blood streaking down his mouth, and looked down. Darth Cerberus chuckled malevolently. "See you in hell, my dear Lamperouge." The impact spike then retracted back into Cerberus' gauntlet, with Lelouch stumbling forward into the ground. "LELOUCH!!" C.C cried out, running to the side of the fallen exiled prince of Britannia.

"Lelouch, you gotta wake up; please!" C.C shouted, shaking the still form of her lover, but there was no reply. "GODDAMMIT, LELOUCH; YOU'VE NEVER WALKED AWAY FROM ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE, NOW FIGHT!" she proceeded to slap him several times. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!" she screamed. But then reality hit her like a brick wall. She shuddered at the realization. "Not, it can't be." She muttered. She then bent over and cried over his dead figure. "LELOUCH!!" She wailed. Cerberus chuckled. "Ah, young love; such an intense feeling, yet easily severed." He retracted his bloody Impact spike and walked over to C.C. "Do not worry, you'll soon meet him." He raised his Lightsaber. "IN HELL!"

Suddenly, C.C blocked the blow and pushed it away. "You massacred untold numbers of innocent lives, drained the life out of entire planets, and you killed the only man who ever loved me." She said as she looked down. She then slowly looked up, revealing the activated sigil on her forehead and her now glowing gold eyes. . "it's time to face Judgment." She boomed. Her voice was flanged and sounded like it was amplified through some sort of bass system, like that of a Goa'uld. Darth Cerberus grunted and threw a dark force ball at her, but she caught it and cast it aside as if it was nothing.

Darth Cerberus replied with a volt of Force Lightning, but C.C absorbed the lightning and released it hundred-times fold at Cerberus, the sheer power of the blast blowing him several feet away. When Cerberus looked up, he saw C.C towering before him, a stoic expression on her face. It was then he felt the powerful force aura surrounding her; more powerful than that of the Skywalker family itself. But this aura was pure and just; it was the closest thing to perfection there was. Cerberus shuddered in wake of this powerful witch. And the one weapon that Cerberus used so efficiently was turned on him….

Fear.

-I-

Cerberus tried to crawl away from a clearly pissed C.C, but she used the force to lift him up high in the air. "Please! I'll do anything, just have mercy on me!" Cerberus pleaded. C.C smiled. "The feared Darth Cerberus quaking in fear; how ironic." She then bowed her head and grimly announced, "Feel the pain of those who suffered under you." Her Sigil then glowed brightly than before. Cerberus felt time grow to a halt…

And that's when, for the first time in his life, he felt pain. Pain so unimaginable, that I myself cannot describe it exactly, only for me to say that it felt like being hit by one of Ghost Rider's Penance stares. Cerberus yelled in pain as he as inflicted by the same pain he dealt to his enemies. Finally, his eyes started to burn with light, and screaming defiantly to the gods, he was engorged in pure light as he exploded. When the light died down, the only thing that survived was his helmet, which fell to the ground with a metallic thud.

Cerberus, the so-called fifth horseman of the apocalypse, was finally killed.

C.C's eyes then returned to its original color and her sigil finally died down. She then solemnly walked to Lelouch's body and knelt down. She held his body in her arms, resembling the pieta sculpture of Sol. A single tear left her right eye. "Lelouch…" she said so softly. She silently closed Lelouch's eyes, silently mourning that she'll never see those mysterious purple eyes again. She then tentatively grabbed one of his limp hands and then closed her eyes and softly kissed Lelouch.

Suddenly, Lelouch's chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled a golden mist. C.C looked at him in amazement. A few seconds later, Lelouch's eyes suddenly burst open. "C.C? Why are you holding me?" he asked. C.C smiled joyously. "LELOUCH!" She screamed, hugging her formerly-deceased lover with all her might. "Oh, Lelouch! I thought you were dead! And then you did that thing with the golden mist! Oh my god, you're alive!" she stated. Lelouch was about to burst from C.C's hug. "I'm fine, thank you; now, can you please stop crushing me to death?"

C.C blushed and let go of Lelouch. "I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears streaking down her eyes. "Well, I remembered Cerberus hitting me with his spike, but then... nothing. Next thing I know, I was in your arms." Lelouch explained. "It was because of C.C." Marianne stated. Lelouch and C.C got up to see the figure of Marianne Li Britannia staring right at them. "Mother?" Lelouch whispered in amazement. Marianne nodded. "Yes; when C.C kissed you, the spare force energies she received when facing Cerberus was transferred unto you, thus making you somewhat immortal."

C.C cocked an eyebrow. "_Somewhat _Immortal?" Marianne nodded again. "He cannot be killed as he'll be revived a few seconds later, like you C.C. but should he suffer from any grievous injury, he'll regenerate into a new body for a total of 13 times. This is because of your unique ancestry, C.C."

Lelouch looked curious. "What unique ancestry?" Marianne smiled. "You think **Time **would've caught up with her, **lord** Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked even more confused. Marianne chuckled. "Don't worry; in ten years, you'll get it. Anyway, you must defeat Lord Kaine. If you don't, the entire universe will be cast asunder. His palace is just a few minutes away from here. Hurry! And may the force be with you." And with that she vanished. But seconds later, she reappeared. "Oh, C.C; if a woman with blond hair named Rose Tyler comes up to you, please help her find her Doctor."

When Marianne vanished the second time. C.C and Lelouch were pondering her words.

"_Why she called me 'lord Lelouch'?"_

"_Whose Rose Tyler and what did she mean 'her doctor'?"_

However, their thoughts were interrupted when the BFMG was destroyed in an explosion that'll make even Michael Bay jealous. A NR gunship then appeared before them, Anakin and Tahiri inside. "COME ON, YOU GUYS! WE'RE LAYING SIEGE TO THE PALACE!" Anakin shouted. Lelouch and C.C remembered that they were supposed to defeat Lord Kaine and nodded, getting on the transport as they sped to the palace.

Next time on Geass Front: it's climax time, everyone! With two more chapters to go, Geass Front is about to end. How'll live? Who'll die? And what the hell am I talking about? Tune in next time in _Endgame: light captures rook_, the penultimate chapter of Geass Front!

A/N: this chapter certainly has its milestones: C.C kills Cerberus (though his death was a little anticlimactic, I was having difficultly choreographing a Lightsaber duel between C.C and Cerberus), Marianne makes some revelations and Suzaku gets his inner Rambo on as he quotes _Tropic Thunder_ (Which I saw TWICE!) and almost got in Kallen's pants. As before, Read and review! Oh, and this story also alludes to the Doctor Who/Code Geass Sequel I'm doing, titled _Doctor Who: The Geass Journeys_. Stay tuned for more updates!!


	19. Light Captures Rook Dark Promotes Pawn

**A/N**: I would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, as well as happy hunting to those who plan to shop during Black Friday. Now what are you waiting for? Read and review!

Light Captures Rook, Dark promotes Pawn

-I-

After more than two hours of fierce fighting, the combined might of The Black Knights and The New Republic forces smashed the Sith defenses and are now pushing the Sith back, bloody block by bloody block, in the very heart of Tartarus. In outer space, the virus delivered by Cody's strike force crippled the network of Sith battlebases. The result: widespread chaos. a Battlebase tried to fire its planet-cracker gun, only for it to overload and obliterate it. A piece of debris from the explosion crashed into a nearby battlebase, High above the dark city, Lelouch, Tahiri, Anakin, and C.C were looking at the fighting below when they saw the collapse of the Sith orbital defense line. "So, what's the plan?" Anakin stated. Lelouch, who was quiet the entire time, merely responded, "Same plan I had almost a week ago: cut the head of the snake."

-I-

Overlooking the battlefield from an undisclosed place in his Palace, Darth Kaine was approached by one of his top officers. "Mein Emperor, we lost contact from the 181st, and there seems to be a red Mobile suit with a giant claw fighting alongside the Strike Freedom, you must evacuate the palace!" he shouted. "But why should I evacuate, when victory is so near? Oh, and you're services are no longer required." Kaine responded.

"Mein Emperor-" the officer was about to say, until a gunshot was heard and the officer fell to the ground, dead. "No parlor trick this time, Lelouch?" Kaine mused. Lelouch lowered his still-smoking pistol

"Cut the crap, Kaine; you're requiem has come!" Lelouch shouted, brandishing the Lightsaber C.C given to him and charging straight at Kaine. Suddenly, Kaine spun around and hit Lelouch with a full blast of Sith Lighting, sending him crashing to a nearby wall. "All too easy." Kaine commented. C.C responded by (again) charging at Kaine, but then she too was hit by force lightning, the lightning forking to Tahiri and Anakin. After a few seconds of excruciating pain, the three fell to their knees. "Charging at me won't work; besides, do you want to know my plan?" Kaine commented.

Lelouch grunted to his knees. "Fine, then; but telling your plan will only let us stop you!" Lelouch responded. Kaine chuckled, then laughed maliciously. "Oh, contrair, Lelouch; the plan is already in motion!"

Without warning, the entire palace shook. Outside, Sith, Black Knights, Britannians, and New Republic Soldiers alike saw a massive spire, fully a mile in length and topped with a sphere resting on a crown, arisen from the top of the palace. Kallen held the head of a Tallgeese high as it imploded from the Gurren's signature move. With that was said and done, she saw the spire and her jaw dropped instantly. "Oh my god!" she whispered.

-I-

Kaine folded his arms and began to monologue. "You see, my dear Jedi, not only are their other galaxies beyond this one, but other Universes. and resting beside this universe is another one, shaped by our innermost thoughts and desires."

"You mean, like a parallel world?" C.C asked. Kaine chuckled. "Precisely; every 'what if' we thought of, every possibility, everything we thought might've been, creates a parallel world just beyond this doorstep. This great spire, which have taken me 10 years to complete, translates my thoughts into creating a parallel universe in my own image and then create it within our own universe. I shall use it to create a perfect universe; no one will cry, no one will feel anger or sorrow. Everything will be… Sith."

Kaine paused for a while. "Unfortunately, two universes cannot reside on the same plain, so when the barrier is broken, this universe will cease to exist, People, and planets, and stars, will become… nothing, in order to make room for my new universe. And in that universe, I shall rule over it, striding across its cosmos like god incarnate. AND THIS, MY DEAR LELOUCH, IS WHERE I SHALL COMPLETE IN WHAT YOU FAIL TO DO: THE DESTRUCTION OF ONE WORLD, TO CREATE, A NEW, PERFECT WORLD!" Kaine began to laugh manicially, lost in his delusions of grandeur.

Lelouch looked at Kaine in disbelief. Even HE won't go to such extreme measures to accomplish his goals. Eventually, Kaine's laughter died down. "Unfortunately, a portal to the space between realms is needed. What is this space between the realms? Well, let's say it was discovered **4,000 years ago**."

"The Force schism." C.C muttered. Kaine chuckled in agreement. "Precisely; even though the barrier was sealed by your 'meddling', there are still cracks and seeps; cracks that I will take advantage of. And of course, there was one other thing that I needed to have; that of a young prince's innocence, shattered by the death of his mother." Kaine grinned ominously. Lelouch eyes widened in shock, but his eyes slowly turned to unbridled hate. "You… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MOTHER!" Lelouch shouted.

"A simple Force disguise trick I learned myself; _I _was Charles Vi Britannia, _I _ordered the hit on your mother, and _I personally _gunned her down in order to stir the power that rested in you; _the power of kings known as Geass!_ For you see, I planned everything; your conception, your upbringing, your meeting with Caterina and the awakening of your powers, even the black knights: everything you did was possible because of my manipulations! Despite that annoying setback on Kamine Island, you were meant to conquer Japan, and in this spot you were to open the gates to my new world! So you see, Lelouch, you're nothing but a puppet in the whole scale of things. And now, would you kindly help me in my quest?"

-I-

Lelouch's mind shattered like glass; everyting you thought was real, everything he'd though he done, was cast asunder. Slowly, he gritted his teeth, and looked Kaine in the eye, his Geass activated. "Why won't you just _Fuck off_ and cut the puppet's strings, _master_?" He asked jokingly, his Geass heading straight to Kaine. Unfortunately, like last time, it bounced back and hit Lelouch in the eye. "I said, Would You Kindly help me in my quest?" Kaine stated.

A glazed look in his eyes, Lelouch slowly stood up and walked to Kaine, the floor next to Kaine collapsing to reveal a giant gyroscope rising up. With the entire shocked group watching, Lelouch walked into the gyroscope, the gyroscope slowly spinning. "I am the Alpha and The Omega, the first and the last. Blessed are they that do his commandments, that they may have right to the tree of life, and may enter in through the gates into the city." Kaine smiled wickedly as the the gyroscope picked up speed, enveloping Lelouch in a dark purple light. "The Book of Revelations, chapter 22, verse 13 to 14."

"But I am also the creator and the destructor; the one who destroys worlds, and the one who builds them." Kaine's smile grew bigger. "Be cheerful, Lelouch; your dream is about to be filled."

C.C looked on as the Gyroscope spun so fast that it was just a blur, the dark purple light growing brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the room was enveloped in bright light.

-I-

Outside, the spire activated, the sphere at the top rotating faster and faster. Suddenly, it doubled in size, growing larger and larger. Slowly, it covered the spire like an ever expanding balloon of Darkness. Soon, the entire sphere covered the length and breadth of the palace. Lightning and storm clouds formed inside it, as if the immaterium has leaked into the material realm. Everyone stopped fighting to see the ominous, yet beautiful sphere. Kallen exited her Gurren to see the sphere, while Cody dropped his rifle in amazement. Rivalz jumped out of the Warthog, followed by Milly and Shirley. Cornelia jumped out of her Glouchestor, while Sven's jaw dropped to the flow. In space, Admiral Brutus looked in shock and awe at the event in the planet's surface from his flagship even as ships and fighters were exploding outside. Everyone sans Admiral Brutus thought one thing,

"_Lelouch."_

-I-

Inside the palace, the light died down, and when all eyes were cast onto Lelouch, everything changed.

While Lelouch was still wearing his Zero outfit, he was surrounding by an ever changing rainbow of force energies. He looked almost divine as he levitated in the middle of the gyroscope. But what was striking was his eyes; both eyes were dark purple, a bird-like sigil present in them as force energies seeped out.

C.C looked on in a fear of both wonder and shock as she saw of what became of her lover. A single tear left her eye as she muttered,

"Lelouch?"

**NEXT TIME ON GEASS FRONT: every story must come to an end. Every saga must be resolved. And every choice we make has lasting consequences for us all. Can C.C snap Lelouch out of causing an apocalypse? Or will the power of love be defeated by the darkness? As galaxies fall into turmoil, the fate of countless lives rests in one man: Lelouch Lamperouge of Britannia. The epic that is Geass Front concludes with **_**Checkmate**_**. **

**A/N: **Whoa, that was a real cliffhanger, not to mention a total surprise for everyone, including me! Now, for those who are thinking "Wait, Lelouch had the Geass all along?", remember: in chapter 12 (the one where Suzaku and Kallen went on a date), Euphemia leaves a message for Suzaku that explains that Geass was the result of C.C's actions 4,00 years ago (in the fanfic) and that it caused people to be born with latent force powers that can be unlocked via C.C's "contracts". That my friends is the power we know as Geass. Now, Marianne probably had some miniscule traces of that power, which Darth Kaine took advantage of by masquerading as The Britannian Emperor and subsequently conceiving (Read: Rape) Lelouch with Marianne. This in turn causes Lelouch to possess Geass from Marianne, and when she got brutally assassinated (by Kaine, no less), this somehow stirred that dormant power.

And that, my friends, is the longest A/N I have ever wrote about. Now, will you kindly review please? And yes, when Kaine said 'will you kindly-" to Lelouch, I was referencing Bioshock.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!**


	20. Checkmate

A/N: yeah, its been a long time since the penultimate chapter has been posted; but between school and writer's block, how am I supposed to write? anyways, here's the chapter you guys (and ladies) have been dying to read: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GEASS FRONT!!!

**Checkmate**

-I-

"Lelouch?" C.C said. "Behold, C.C; the culmination of 4 millenia of planning; the Avatar of The Force. a living, breathing manifestation of all the aspects of the undying Force." Kaine announced. "Lelouch? Can you hear me?" C.C asked. Lelouch spoke in a baritone voice fit for a king. "I only answer to my master, Jedi."

"Master my fething ass; you have the power to create or destroy whole universes, why would you answer to a baldy like him?" Anakin shouted. Lelouch's answer was simple; outstretching his hand, he lifted Anakin high in the air and tossed him like a ragdoll. Anakin hit a wall and landed with a sickening crunch. "Anakin!" Tahiri shouted. Lelouch responded by doing the same thing he did to Anakin to her.

"Do not question my powers." Lelouch boomed. "Lelouch, what happened to you? think of all the lives you'll be destroying; Shirley's, Suzaku's, Kallen's, even Cody's! Is this how you will change the world for Nunually?" C.C asked. "SILENCE!" Lelouch shouted, with all the fury of Hell's angels. "Do you know the pain felt when you see you mother gunned down? Do you feel the anguish you suffer when you kill your own sister? I have the power to stop the pain of loss and sorrow; the power of Kings!"

C.C looked at Lelouch with unbelievable eyes. "_Lelouch; why do you must burden your cross alone? Why must you become the animal you seek to destroy?" _C.C went to her knees in anguish and cried in sorrow. "This has taken too long; Lelouch, begin the work." Kaine stated. "As you say, milord; it shall be done." Lelouch answered. Lelouch then went into a meditative pose, focusing all his powers unto the gyroscope.

Outside, the sphere began to increase in size, slowly enveloping the city. "Oh, feth; that can't be good." Cody said. Suzaku and Kallen looked on in worry, holding onto each other for support. "What does this mean, Kallen?" Suzaku asked. Kallen shrugged. "I don't know; but it can't be good."

Deep inside, however, Kallen knew it was going to get a whole lot worse.

-I-

_Coruscant._

"Chancellor Peacecraft, Minister Ismail; look outside!"

Chancellor Relena Peacecraft and Minister Marina Ismail looked outside of their office in Coruscant to see a giant dark sphere forming just outside of The Senate Rotunda. "Chancellor, you must evacuate!" one of her aides stated. Relena merely stared out at the enroaching sphere. "May god help us all." She muttered. Outside, 7 humanoid mechas, four of them giving off strange particles, zoomed to meet the sphere. Marina looked up at one of them and muttered, "_Setsuna." _

-I-

_Tattoine, outer rim._

The Jawas went by their usual business; salvaging parts and derelict spaeships to sell to moisture farmers. however, one of them noticed a giant sphere forming just near them. All the Jawas stopped what they were doing to notice the sphere, a pair of them dropping an astromech droid.

-I-

_Ryloth._

"INTO THE BREACH! ONCE MORE, INTO THE-" A New Republic trooper shouted, beckoning his comrades to continue their assault on a Sith firebase, until he noticed the giant sphere forming in front of him, New Republic Gunstars and Sith fire spitters alike being swallowed up by the rapidly-expanding object.

-I-

_Planet Hapes, Hapes Cluster._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alanna shouted, running to her mom, Queen Mother Tenal Ka. "What is it, Ala-" she started to say, until she looked out her window.

A giant black sphere had appeared in the middle of Hapes, seemingly from out of nowhere. Tenal Ka felt a stab of darkness through the force, and she knew trouble was brewing.

-I-

Across the universe, Kaine's insidious plot became apparant. Tatooine, Nal Hutta, Coruscant. Every planet was plagued by those black spheres, ready to be swallowed into darkness...

-I-

Back in Tartarus, C.C was overcome with grief. "_god forgive me for failing. Failing Revan and Bastilla, failing Marianne, failing Lelouch…"_She thought, hunched over her knees crying. Before her, Lelouch stood there stoically, almost like a god. "And so the circle is now complete; before Lelouch, were the destroyer, and now you are the creator." Kaine mused aloud, laughing deeply at the thought. "Picture it, Lelouch; a universe free of sin and greed, free of hate and strife, and all of it our playing field. Nunually would be proud."

"_Nunually…"_ Lelouch thought. At that very moment, C.C felt something within Lelouch, a sense of warmth and tenderness that few ever saw of the Britannian. C.C stopped sobbing and looked up. "Lelouch?" she muttered. She struggled to stand up, the after-effects of Kaine's force lighting still wearing off. "Lelouch, can you hear me?"

Lelouch didn't reply, his face stoic and unmoving. "Lelouch, please; stop this madness. You don't have to change the world like this!" C.C begged. "Why should I not change a world that has seen so much strife, so much hatred?" Lelouch asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Because I love you!"

Those three words awakened something Lelouch long buried. His face contorted in surprise. "I loved you ever since we met." C.C said, emotion flowing through every word. "When I confronted Mao, the mere thought of you gave me strength. And when I was plunged into the ocean by Jeremiah, the last thought and regret was not able to kiss you again. I know we said it many times the last few days, but this time I mean it with every fibre of my body… _**I LOVE YOU**_, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

That bold declaration made Lelouch's eyes widen. Within seconds, he closed them. Within moments, he opened them, his once-dark purple eyes turning to a shade of smooth purple. "C.C." He muttered.

C.C started to walk towards Lelouch. "And to prove it, I give you my life." Kaine's eyes widened in shock. "No; no, no, no!" Kaine shouted as he flung a wave of force lightning towards Lelouch. However, C.C caught it with her right hand and shot it back tenfold at Kaine. Kaine was whipped straight across the room, hitting a wall and subsequently knocked out. C.C walked ever closer to Lelouch, her face nearly touching the gyroscope. "C.C, don't! If you come any closer to me, you'll might-" Lelouch started to say, but C.C put her hand over his mouth. "I know, Lelouch." She said. Lowering her hand over his chin, C.C leaned in and kissed Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes were wide in shocked, but he soon closed them. C.C entered the gyroscope and held Lelouch close to her as the once dark colors that once surrounded Lelouch began to fade away, only to be replaced by white and gold tendrils of energy. The colors danced and vibrating as they surrounded the two lovers. Finally, the colors coalesced, obscuring them from view, when a flash of light soon encompassed the room.

Outside, the black sphere was enveloped in a blinding white light, as if the sphere was hit by god himself. "Great, another freaky cosmic thing!" Cody shouted, shielding his eyes. Suzaku turned his back towards the light, his body shielding Kallen. Finally the light died down, and what appeared was etched into everyone's brain forever.

-I-

Bands of light danced around the sky, the black sphere banished by some force. Gold and white light illuminated the sky, and despite it being the afternoon, it was still visible in the light of the sun. Part Northern lights, part St. Elmo's fire, it was an awe-inspiring spectacle. "My god, it's beautiful." Cornelia muttered. Even Admiral Brutus was amazed. "It's like… god himself is here." he muttered. "SIR! The entire Sith fleet is sending the same message to us!" A NR spacey operator announced, phasing Brutus back into reality. "What does it say?"

The operator looked at his screen, and his eyes widened. "They're surrendering! All Sith ships are striking their colors and are surrendering!"

"Sir; we got a report from Commander Scythe in Europe; they're saying that all Sith personal are lowering their weapons and surrendering!"

"Same goes for Commander Hamil in the Northern Hemisphere!"

"Sir; The Sith army at Tartarus has surrendered!"

"I can't believe it; we won!"

A cheer resounded throughout the bridge as news of The New Republic victory became known. Brutus smiled as he sat in his command chair. "_It's over; the war is finally over."_

-I-

On tartarus, Sith troopers threw their weapons to the feet of victors as they marched with their hands behind their heads. In the background were the din and screams of victory as The New Republic celebrated. At the summit of Mt. Fuji, the Sith Flag was torn down as an old Japanese flag, a red sun with stylized rays, was lifted in its place by none other than Suzaku and Kallen. "Men and Women of the world; WE ARE FREE!" Suzaku shouted triumphantly, greeted by the cheers and raised fists of the soldiers who fought so hard to liberate this planet. Suzaku waved to the crowd for a bit, until Kallen grabbed him by the arms and kissed him. Only the need for oxygen caused them to separate.

"So, what's next?" Kallen asked. "I might come with Cody and Jaina to their galaxy; I heard Cody talking about a nice planet named Naboo we can get married." Kallen scoffed. "Marriage?" she asked, "After being together for like, a day, you're thinking about marr-" Kallen was soon interrupted when Suzaku pulled a quill pen from his pocket. "Kallen Statfeld Kozuki; will you marry me?"

Kallen's eyes widened in surprise. "Hell yeah!" she said enthusiastically. "I hope Lelouch is your best-" Kallen''s eyes suddenly widened again in shock. Suzaku knew what she was thinking of. "Lelouch!"

-I-

An hour Later, Cody and Jaina kicked down the door of Kaine's universe creator at the top of the spire, followed by Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, Rivalz, and Milly. All they saw was Tahiri treating a head wounded Anakin received, shattered glass everywhere. The body of Darth Kaine was nowhere to be found. "What the Frak happened?" Cody asked. "It looked like a storm hit this place." Shirley added.

"Anakin; what happened here?" Suzaku asked. Anakin forced a weak smile. "Long story." "Where's Lelouch and C.C?" Kallen asked. The two JedI knight's mood darkened considerably. "We… couldn't found any bodies." Tahiri said solemnly. Everyone took the hint, and it felt like the ceiling caved in on them.

"Lelouch is…" Shirley muttered, breaking into tears as the reality dawned on them. "So, Lelouch, old buddy; this is the way the world ends." Suzaku muttered. Everyone mourned the death of an exceptional man, and the death of an equally exceptional woman. Until light enveloped the room. "My dear friends; I leave for an hour and everyone think's I'm dead?" a voice stated.

"I can't be…" Kallen said aghast. The light died down, revealing a man with black hair and deep purple eyes along with a girl around the same age as him with long green hair and piercing gold eyes. "I am no longer Zero; I am just…._Lelouch_." Lelouch Vi Britannia announced. After a moment's pause of silence, everyone smiled and cried and ran to hug the two in a giant group hug. After everything was over, Suzaku asked, "How did you guys came back?"

Lelouch and C.C looked at each other and merely replied, "Friends showed us the way." Lelouch then looked over the shoulders of all his friends and colleagues, both old and new, and he saw all the faces he once that helped showed him the way; Todoh, the Black Knights, Sayako. And then he saw his mother looking over Nunually, and when he saw Nunually, he felt the first true smile he had in years. Why, you ask?

Nunually finally was able to see.

**The end**

**After a year's worth of writing, my first completed Fanfic comes to a close. I Would like thank all the fans who reviewed and the support I got to complete this, including the following people:**

**Electric Eclectic, for helping me with ideas for the series and your constant reviewing.**

**Infinite Freedom, for your constant interviewing and ideas.**

**2stupid, for giving me the first constructable criticism review I ever got and helping me find some key errors in my writing. Thanks a lot, man!**

**For the minds of George Lucas, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and of Sunrise to create Star Wars, Gundam, and Code Geass (respectively). Without them, this story cannot be written.**

**And for my family, for their undying support and love. For that, I am eternally thankful.**

**And for you, for reading Star Wars: Geass Front.**

**So what are you doing here? In the words of Ferris Bueller; the Story's over, go home!**

"It's never the ending, only a new beginning."


End file.
